Pokemon FireRedLeafGreen: Back to Kanto
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Post-Unova saga. Ash returns to Kanto with his new friends as a new Kanto League is starting. With new and old friends, excitements, and dangers, can the hero of Unova do it where it all began? many ships plus Ash/Hilda. Rated T. Chapter 1 and 2 rewrite to reflect Best Wishes 2 spoilers/speculations.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green: Back to Kanto

By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Hello and welcome to another story that came from my mind. This story is after the Anime storylinegame storyline of Pokémon Black and White, which is still ongoing at the moment and Ash and friends have left to the next city. Also, Hilda from Pokémon Black and White and Cheren and Hilbert are mentioned as well. Since Hilda is in this story, there will be a lot of Ash/Hilda moments that's why Ash and Hilda are the main names. This will follow Fire Red and Leaf Green Storylines, same how Pokeworlds collided will follow the storylines of the games. So if you find similar things in this and the future sagas, that's the plan. Now Hilda and Bianca will battle the gyms and Ash will have his rematches. And Meowth will remain on Ash's side. Yes I know he faked the firing, but I liked Meowth traveling with Ash and I was never a person to follow everything from the anime. And lastly, Red and Leaf do appear as well as Ash's childhood friends and new Kanto rivals/traveling partners. I don't own Pokémon. Please review**

**Additional Note: This little revision contains spoilers/speculations to Best Wishes 2. Now this is a little different from my original chapter, just a few things added in.**

**Chapter 1: Back to Kanto**

* * *

><p>The world of Pokémon is vast and huge, filled with many creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon are interesting creatures that could be found within land, the sea, and the air. People and Pokémon live side by side. Many People keep Pokémon as pets; others compete with Pokémon in Pokémon battles. 5 years ago, a boy from Pallet Town made it his calling to be a Pokémon Master. Ash Satoshi Ketchum left his home of Pallet Town and with his starter Pikachu set off on a journey through the world of Pokémon. After Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, Ash set off to the region of Unova where he met some new friends.<p>

First was Iris, a future Dragon Pokémon Master, who mostly calls Ash a kid (even though Ash is a year older than her), and Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur and Gym Leader to Striaton City. During his journey, he met two more trainers, who in turn become his friends. First is Bianca, a new but a bit of a ditz trainer from Nuvema Town. During her own solo journey, she changed a lot and grown into a good trainer. Next was a girl named Hilda, who Ash met after his fourth gym battle. Unlike Trip, who talked down Kanto and those from there, she is intrigued by Kanto and wants to go there one day. She began to a much better rival than Trip, since she really trusts her Pokémon the same way Ash does.

After acquiring eight badges, Ash, Iris, and Cilan, along with Hilda tagging along, traveled to the Eastern Unova where all the non-Unova Pokémon are found with Cynthia taking them. At Cynthia's Villa, Ash reunited with the Sinnoh Coordinator Dawn and her partner Piplup. While traveling and training for the Pokémon World Tournament, Ash met a legendary Pokémon by the name of Meloetta. Meloetta was targeted by Team Rocket and took a liking to Ash as he trained with his friends. After stopping their big plot, Meloetta decided to join Ash permanently and become his Pokémon. Ash, Cilan, Iris, Hilda, Dawn, Trip, Bianca, and Stephan all entered the World Tournament where Trip won and got a chance to battle Alder. With the world tournament out of the way, it was back to getting ready for the Unova League. But between the two young trainers, Ash and Hilda had their fair share of trouble.

While Ash dealt with Team Rocket, Jessie, and James, Hilda dealt personally with Team Plasma and their king N. Both trainers were revealed to be the heroes of Unova and are chosen to summon The Unova dragon Reshiram to battle N and Zekrom for the fate of Unova. They were given the White stone which will summon the Vast White Dragon by Lenora, but no one knows how to activate it. The two, Bianca, Stephan, Trip and two other trainers from Nuvema Town; Hilda's brother Hilbert and her friend Cheren, battled at the Unova League. Ash defeated his rivals including Trip, who finally treated Ash with the respect he wanted. After their match, Trip disappeared, only Hilda knows the truth of where he went. Hilda beat Bianca while Ash beat Hilbert and Cheren. At the semi-finals, it was between Ash and Hilda. It was a heart pounding battle and both trainers gave it their all. It was down to their starters; Pikachu and Samurott. The battle between them was as Cilan described, "A fiery blend of flavor". Finally Ash won and beat Hilda and granted Ash a chance to rematch Alder. After their battle, Hilda gave Ash two things; a few helpful advice words and a kiss on the lips, shocking Ash and Hilda's friends and everyone around the world (Including causing a certain Pokémon Doctor to feel jealous).

Before Ash could have his battle with Alder, the league was attacked by Team Plasma and N and their castle rose from the ground. N announced that he's waiting for the heroes of Unova to see if their ideals are better than his trusts. Ash and Hilda climbed up the castle alone with their Pokémon with them and the white stone safely in Hilda's bag. They made it to the throne room, where N was waiting for them. N summoned Zekrom and the white stone finally was activated, summoning Reshiram. Trusting Ash, Hilda let Ash battle the Vast White Dragon and caught it. Together with Reshiram, Ash defeated Zekrom and defeated N. Once the King of Team Plasma was defeated, he finally understood the truth. Suddenly, Ghetsis appears that he's not only N's father but used Team Plasma so he could be the only one with Pokémon. Hilda defeated the Team Plasma leader and Looker took him away. N had one final conversation with Ash and Hilda, telling them that when he heard their Pokémon speak, he was shocked that their Pokémon like them. But as he said to them, how could he understand humans when he could only understand Pokémon? Before his departure from the castle; his last words to the trainers were;

_Ash, Hilda… You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you two. Well then… Farewell!_

And the King of Team Plasma took off on Zekrom and was out of sight. Because of the interruption of Team Plasma, Ash and Alder's match was postponed for a month, giving the Kanto trainer time to hone his skills. On the day of their battle, Ash defeated the Unova champion; winning his second league victory (first was the orange Islands). After the Unova league, Ash decided to return to Kanto with Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Dawn, and Hilda in tow.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunset evening at the port of Castlelia City and Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, and Cilan were waiting for Bianca, Hilda, and the boat. Ash stared at the new Cross-transceiver he was given to by Hilda.<p>

"Man, those two should have been here by now." Ash said, staring at the watch.

"Relax Ash, they'll be here soon." said Iris, who was eating an Ice cream cone with her dragon type Axew was eating an apple.

"No need to worry Ash, they'll be here." Dawn said thoughtfully.

"_Yeah!" _Piplup agreed.

"I hope so. We don't want them to missing the boat." Ash replied.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Cilan called out.

Coming into the port area were Bianca and Hilda, who in midst of a conversation.

"I'm telling you. I still don't know why I did that." Hilda said to the blond trainer.

"You kissed Ash in front of millions of People, Hild. It's not that hard to grasp it." Bianca replied.

"But it's not like I didn't mean to kiss him. I only did that because I…" Hilda said, but was interrupted by Bianca.

"You like him, don't you?" she teased.

Hilda's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she spouted, "No, no, I don't love him! He's just a friend!"

"A friend you love." She jeered on.

Bianca laughed as Hilda clapped her hands to her face. Bianca looked to see Ash waving for their attention.

"Oh look, there's Ash and the others." Bianca pointed out as she and Hilda walked up to them. Ash folded his arms and said slyly, "Never thought you be the late one Hilda,"

Hilda rub the back of her head as Bianca just giggled childishly. "Sorry Ash, we had some last minute goodbyes with our parents. Bi's dad was really sad seeing her leave to Kanto, but I told her dad she'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. What about Hilbert and Cheren?" Ash replied.

"Cheren and Hilbert are heading to the Hoenn Region right now. They told me good luck at the region where it all began." Hilda added.

"That's awesome, hope they have fun." Ash replied again.

Hilda smiled with Ash's response as a voice called out to the trainers. "Hey, can I come out of the bag now?"

"Oh!" Ash said at once as he removed his blue and yellow bag from his back unzips it and removed a Pokémon from his bag and place it on the ground. It was a cat-like Pokémon with cream light fur, blue eyes, and a gold charm on its forehead. With a smile on his face, Ash said, "Sorry Meowth, with Jessie, James, and Team Rocket leaving Unova and you being a Kanto Pokémon, it'll look too suspicious,"

"No biggie Ash, I know it's not easy being a former member of Team Rocket and all, but I got to get used to it."

Meowth was a member of Team Rocket and used to go after Ash and his Pokémon for 5 years. After a failed mission, Meowth was fired by Giovanni and then found by Ash, Cilan, and Iris. During their travel with Meowth, the Cat Scratch Pokémon finally gain their trust after he did his best to stop Jessie and James' plan to steal all the Pokémon from Nimbasa City and help Pikachu and the Pokémon stop them and Professor Zager. Once it was over, Meowth made a vow to get stronger to handle Team Rocket. As they traveled through the regions, Meowth went from a weak member to a stronger asset to the team and help Ash and his friends beat Team Plasma and Team Rocket. Meowth knows he has a lot of redemption in Kanto, but he's ready to take the chance.

"You must be a little excited to see Kanto again." Iris said to Meowth.

"You better believe it Iris. I might be a former criminal, but I can say that Kanto is a great place to be," Meowth replied to the future Dragon Pokémon Master.

Dawn smiled. "Well I'm excited to see Kanto too."

Cilan turned from the group and announced, "I see the boat to Kanto coming!"

Ash and the gang look to Cilan's direction and saw a very large cruise ship coming their way. To Ash, it reminded him of the St. Anne but bigger. Finally, the ship dock into Castelia City as a ramp stretch down to the port for Ash and his friends to broad the ship. The Trainers, Pikachu, Piplup, Meowth, and Axew walk up into the ship and made their way inside the ship. After dropping off their stuff in their rooms, they made their way to the main dining room. The Dining room was huge, huger than the St. Anne one with rows upon rows of food. Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, and Hilda ran quickly to the buffet table as Iris said, "Heroes of Unova they are, but they're still kids all the same."

"True. But let the lovebirds enjoy themselves." Bianca added, watching the raven haired boy and brunette girl pile food onto their plates. "Besides, we have an eight hour trip to Kanto, so we should enjoy the voyage ourselves too."

"Bianca is right, we should enjoy ourselves. So it's chow time!" Cilan announced as he and the girls followed him. After they had their food, the five trainers and Pokémon ate their food as someone walk up them.

"Umm, excuse me? Are you Ashura Satoshi Ketchum?" a voice said.

Ash and the group look to see two girls standing by them. They each had an embarrass look on their faces and were blushing. Iris, Dawn, and Bianca looked confused. "Ashura?"

"My real name, but I like to call Ash." Ash explained.

"Oh, I see." Hilda said, and then looks to the two girls. "Is there something you want from Ash?"

"We were wondering if we can get an autograph from Ash." the first girl said.

"Oh..." Ash said but replied with, "Sure, I'll give you an autograph."

Ash took a piece of paper and signed it for the two girls. The two girls giggled cheerfully and walked away. Iris sighed and said. "We helped stop Team Plasma and Ash gets the autograph, what gives?"

"Ash and Hilda are the heroes of Unova, we just did our part." Dawn replied.

"It's always the bridesmaid, never the bride." Hilda added, eating her food.

"Well you want to be Ash's bride, am I right Hild?" Bianca teased once more.

Hilda's face burn red once more and responded the only way possible, by dunking her friend's face into her plate. Ash, Cilan, Dawn, and Iris watched in confusion as Bianca's face rose from the plate with food bits on her face and hair. Hilda laughed as Bianca stared at her with eyes like daggers.

"That's wasn't funny!" she roared as she tackled her to the ground. The four trainers got up from their seats to break up the brawl.

"Okay, chill Bianca; you're more mature than that to attack Hilda in public." Dawn said, she and Cilan releasing Bianca.

Bianca took a deep breath and said, "Okay, sorry about that and sorry Hild."

Ash and Iris released Hilda, knowing that everything was fine.

"None had taken, Bianca." Hilda said, dusting herself off. "Let's get back to our meal."

"Right." Ash, Cilan, Dawn, and Iris said at once as they return to their meal along with Hilda and Bianca.

"So, when do we get to Kanto?" asked Dawn.

"We'll be in Kanto at sunrise, so that's around eight hours until morning." Cilan explained, reminding everyone.

"But when that's all over, we'll be home again." Meowth said to Pikachu and Ash. The two nodded and agreed with the Cat Scratch Pokémon. As Meowth finished his food, he placed a paw to his stomach.

"I've never been stuff in ages, it's nice to have a real feast that isn't stolen." he admitted.

_"I know the feeling,"_ Pikachu, Piplup, and Axew agreed.

"So Ash, you must have some interesting stories from Kanto you can tell us." Hilda asked.

"Well, I have one but it's really embarrassing for me and reminds me of how much of an ignorant child I was." Ash took a bite of his chicken and took a drink of water. "When I was ten, I had a little incident with the fourth gym leader, Erika."

"_Don't remind me, I shocked Ash that day." _Pikachu groaned.

"Well, I said something bad about Erika's perfume, not knowing she was the gym leader and she banned from going into the gym. Brock and Misty, I mentioned them to you, didn't back me up, gym leaders themselves."

Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Hilda, and all gasped. Sure Ash didn't mean to put his foot in his mouth, even though he was a boy at age ten with a different opinion but to not allow a challenger to have his gym battle for that is low.

"What happened next?" Cilan asked

"Meowth, you and Jessie and James were there too." Ash said to Meowth.

Meowth took a sip of water himself and continued Ash's story. "Well back in our bumbling days, we wanted this special perfume from the gym and Ash wanted to get into the gym, so we dress up Ash as a girl to get him in." Meowth explained.

"Really, what he look like?" Hilda asked too.

Meowth pondered a bit. "Basically if he was a girl: blond hair, girlish features, and a dress, all the works." Meowth explained.

Iris, Cilan, Bianca, and Dawn could picture female Ash now. What they saw was a more girl version of Hilda with blond hair and wearing clothes similar to Hilda. They look at the two sitting heroes of Unova and slightly giggled at how similar they would be.

"What's so funny?" asked Hilda and Ash.

"Oh nothing!" they admitted at once.

* * *

><p>After they ate, the six trainers and Pokémon headed to their rooms before deciding to explore the ship. The sun finally settled as they ventured around. Ash and Pikachu had come to the bow of the ship to find Hilda looking out at the sea and stars. The raven haired teen walked behind her and announced his presence.<p>

"Hilda!" Ash called out.

The brunette haired girl turned around to see Ash. A smile formed on her face as she responded with, "Oh Ash enjoyed seeing the ship?"

"Yeah, it's fun to be on a ship like this again." Ash said and walked to the railing and placed his arms on the railing, Pikachu hop off Ash's shoulders and onto the railing as well and look out into the sea too. He look to the Unvoian and added, "Must be excited to go to another region. I know that feeling far too well."

"Yeah. I lived in Unova all my life and only heard stories and tales about Kanto or other regions. But I'm a little nervous. So many things to see and people to meet and Pokémon I've never seen before. But you know Ash, I'm ready for anything." she smiled.

Ash smiled too and stared into Hilda's eyes, their chocolate brown eyes meeting each other. Before the two could say a word, someone spoke behind them.

"Ah, young love a moon and starry sky, so romantic."

Ash and Hilda gasped and turned around to find Iris, Axew, Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, Bianca, and Meowth were watching them. Hilda's face was burning red while Ash looked embarrassed as well.

"So Cilan, Dawn, Iris, what you say about these two?" Bianca asked.

"A lovely blend of a fresh sea breeze and night sky, such a recipe for romance." Cilan said.

It's such a lovely scene, something out of a movie." Dawn said.

"They make such a lovely couple!" Iris exclaimed.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they shouted.

Fuming with anger, the two left the bow of the ship where Iris, Dawn and Bianca were still giggling. The green haired Connoisseur yawned and said, "I think it's time to hit the hay, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, once we wake up, we'll be docking in Kanto." Iris reminded them.

"Got it, night everyone!" Bianca said.

"Good night!" Iris, Dawn, Cilan, and Meowth responded.

"Good night!" Axew and Piplup said as well.

After waving good bye, the trainers and Pokémon headed back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the sky deck—<p>

* * *

><p>Ash and Hilda were sitting on a beach chair, laying their heads back while watching the stars. Pikachu was sleeping by the foot of the chair as Ash sighed.<p>

"Man, I wish Iris and the others would stop teasing us like that." Ash groaned.

Hilda sighed as well, removing her pink and white cap from her head. "I know. I love Bi like a sister, but I never pegged her as the teasing type."

Ash then removed his hat as well. "I agree. But they're our friends no matter what they say."

Hilda chuckled. "Yeah."

Minutes finally passed as the two trainers continued gazing at the stars.

"Hey Ash?" Hilda asked him. "How many Pokémon are out there?"

Ash placed a hand to his chin and replied, "Dunno. At first I thought they were only 150, but each region I learn there are more. I can't give you a straight answer."

"Okay. You know what I think, I think there is so much we don't know about this world and we have only scratched the surface." Hilda said to Ash.

"Yeah, I agree." Ash replied with a smile.

As they drifted off to sleep, one thing was on their minds: "I can't wait to get to Kanto."

Unwillingly, the two wrapped their arms around each other as they slept on more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the morning—<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was rising above the sea as Cilan and the others exited their rooms. The four trainers, Axew, Piplup, and Meowth all met up in the hallway. Piplup yawned as it stretched its flippers.<p>

"Good morning!" Bianca greeted.

"Morning, Bianca!" Cilan, Dawn, and Iris greeted.

_"Morning!"_ Meowth and Axew said as well.

"_Morning!" _Piplup yawned.

Iris looked around to see either Ash or Hilda weren't here.

"Has anyone seen them since we went to sleep?" Iris asked.

Cilan, Dawn, and Bianca wondered too. It wasn't Ash or Hilda to miss breakfast, so where did they go?

"Nope. Ash and Pikachu didn't return to our room and I haven't seen Hilda." Meowth replied.

"Well they got to be here somewh..." said Bianca, but stopped when a smile formed on her face.

"I know where they are." she said slyly.

Bianca quickly headed around the corner as Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, and Meowth followed. The blond headed Unvoian led the trainers and Pokémon to the one place they are... The Sky deck. Once they arrived there, they found Ash and Hilda just as Bianca predicted. The two trainers were snuggled together in a warming embrace, their heads on each other's shoulders. As they walked closer and circled around them, it was a beautiful sight. But all things must come to an end. Bianca took a deep breath and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Ash and Hilda's eyes shot right open as they saw each other in each other's arms. Faces growing red, they screamed and separated from each other, falling off the beach chair and onto the wooden floor. Pikachu finally woke up to find his trainer and Hilda freaking out about sleeping up at the Sky Deck and the awkward situation their friends found them in. Once they left the Sky Deck, the trainers and Pokémon headed back to their rooms to pack and then went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. While the trainers ate, the captain of the ship announced that they'll arrive in Vermillion City, Kanto in thirty minutes. Excited to hear this, Ash finally finished his food and hurried to the bow of the ship, Hilda and the others following after him. The raven haired teen was hanging on the railing as his mouth hanged wide with excitement as he saw Vermillion City harbor from a distance. The ship finally docked at the harbor as Ash dash down the ramp and said with a smile on his face, "We're here!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu and Meowth agreed with a cheer.

Iris placed a hand to her forehead as she view around the harbor. "So this is Vermillion City?"

"Yup, five years ago I won my third badge here. Man times flies." he said to the future dragon master.

"Hey Ash, Pikachu!" a voice called out.

Ash and Pikachu turned around to see an old friend coming their way. She was a young woman with red-orange hair down to her mid back. She had blue eyes that matched the water below them, a yellow top with blue jeans that reached to her knees and red and white sneakers with blue water droplets on the sides of her shoes. Ash was surprised that even though she still retain her tomboyish attire, she still was beautiful. In her arms was a small blue Pokémon. Ash smiled as he waved to her.

"Hey Misty!" he greeted cheerfully as Misty ran up to them.

"Wow, it's great to see you again Ash? How long's it been; 2 years since I saw you? My, you've grown." Misty added, eyeing Ash up and down.

"You had grown too, Mist. Still like being a tomboy despite looking great." Ash added to her.

Misty smiled and placed a hand to her head laughing. "Well you know me, old habits die hard."

"Azurill, Azurill!" the little polka dot Pokémon said.

"I see Azurill is still an Azurill. You haven't been babying it like Togepi, right?" Ash teased.

Misty blushed. "No it's not like that, I just haven't been using her in gym battles much, and that's all!"

Ash laughed too. "I'm kidding Misty; I know you would never be like that with Water Pokémon. BTW, let me introduce to you my friends from Unova and Sinnoh." Ash then showed Misty his friends.

"The one with the green hair is Cilan; he's a Pokémon Connoisseur. The girl with the purple hair is Iris; a future Dragon master. That's girl with the blond hair is Bianca and her friend with the brown hair is Hilda. And that's Dawn and Piplup; Professor Oak had mentioned them before. Say hello everyone."

"Hello!" the Unova and Sinnoh trainers greeted.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Misty said to them. Misty then spotted a nervous Meowth by Cilan's leg. Misty then asked, "Uh Ash, why is Meowth with you?"

"Long story short, Meowth was fired and decided to turn over a new leaf. He's been traveling with us and even risked his life to stop Jessie and James."

Meowth then spoke. "Misty, I know we had our differences in the past, but I want to start anew. So will you forgive me?"

Misty smiled and said, "If Ash trusts you, and then so will I."

Meowth smiled. "Thank you."

"So Misty, are you the welcoming committee?" Ash asked her, continuing the conversation.

"Yup, Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak requested I come get you." Misty replied.

"Really, thanks!" Ash replied back with a smile. Then Ash, Hilda, and the others stomachs growled. Misty was surprised as Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Mist, we must have eaten enough on the ship."

Misty giggled. "Same old you. How I treat you guys to breakfast, it's on me."

"Really? Thanks Misty." Ash said with a smile.

The Cerulean Gym Leader led Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, Hilda, and Bianca to a restaurant where they could eat and chat. Inside the restaurant, Misty decided to ask about Ash's adventure in Unova.

"So tell me about all the Pokémon you saw in Unova? During the league Conference, There was some cool Water Pokémon. And what the World tournament, I heard a lot of trainers from around the world were there as well." Misty said.

"Well, a lot of new ones I never seen before, plus interesting Legendries." Ash explained.

"Don't forget all the Dragon types we saw like Reshiram and Zekrom." Iris added.

"Speaking of them, whatever happened to that Trip kid after the conference?" Misty asked.

"Not sure, but Hilda said she was the last one to see him." Bianca said to Misty.

Bianca was right, Hilda did see Trip leave for home, but there was more to it than they know. After Ash and Trip's battle, Hilda found Trip outside the stadium ready to leave. Hilda then learns that Trip isn't Trip, but a Zoroark sent by Arceus to see if Ash is a true hero for Unova. The Trip-Zoroark explains to Hilda that the real Trip died two years ago and was made to look like he disappeared. Arceus knew in time a new hero will come and save the Unova region, but they never thought it would be two. So Arceus created a special Zoroark to replace Trip until the day he would be a Pokémon trainer, the same day Ash could come to Unova. Now with his work done, Trip- Zoroark decided to return home to the real Trip's parents. Hilda promised not to tell a soul.

"Yup, he went home, that is all?" Hilda lied, taking a sip of juice.

* * *

><p>After another meal, Misty led them through most of Kanto until them made it to the crossroads to Viridian City and Pallet Town. It was hours since they left Vermillion City that the sun was finally setting when they made it to Pallet Town, The six trainers stood on a hill as Ash saw the whole town in view. With a smile on his face, he led the way to his house; where all his friends were waiting for him. The trainers now stood in front of Ash's house as the raven haired teen walked to the front door and knocked on it. He waited until he heard the sound of the door opening and seeing his mother again after months in Unova.<p>

"Hi Mom, I'm back." Ash said with a smile.

"Ash, I'm so glad to see you home again." Delia Ketchum said, hugging her son. "Everyone is waiting for you inside. Come on in."

"Okay." Ash said as he, Pikachu, Misty, Cilan, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Meowth (who hid behind Cilan), Hilda, and Bianca walked inside the Ketchum house to hear, "WELCOME BACK ASH!"

Inside the living room were all of Ash's friends. Brock, Pewter City Gym Leader, Gary, Ash's former rival, Tracey, Professor Oak's assistant, May and Max, his Hoenn travel Partners now a lot older with Max showing an impressive growth, There was also Drew, May's rival, and Kenny and Barry, his friends from Sinnoh. It was nice to see everyone there including the Kanto professor.

"It's great to see all of you again." Ash said.

"We saw the entire Unova league, you really showed that Trip guy!" Barry said excited.

"Once again you saved a whole region Ash, how do you it?" Gary asked.

"And that battle with Alder was impressive, you gotten a lot stronger!" Max said as well.

"And you gotta tell us what happened in that Castle of Team Plasma's." May said.

"I'll explain everything, but first let me introduce everyone to my friends from Unova." Ash replied, showing Cilan and the other Unovians to the group. "That's Iris, she wants to be a Dragon Master. Cilan is a Pokémon Connoisseur. And Hilda and Bianca, you saw them at the league, right?"

"We remembered them and it's great to meet all of you." said Max and noticed something behind Cilan's leg. "Hey Cilan, there's something behind your leg."

Cilan moved away to reveal a nervous looking Meowth in front of everyone. All of Ash's friends then shouted, "It's Meowth from Team Rocket!"

"Hold on, before anyone jumps to conclusions, Meowth is a real good guy now." Ash then rubbed the back of his head and added, "Let me start from the beginning."

So Ash, Cilan, Dawn, Iris, Hilda, and Bianca told their storied of their adventures in Unova: all the Pokémon they met and captured, the people they met (Ash told Hilda and Bianca not to mention Elesa and Skyla for obvious reasons), and the things they seen. When Ash told them about how Meowth risked his life to try to stop Jessie and James from stealing the Pokémon from Nimbasa City, it felt really touching and showed that Meowth had really changed. Surprisingly, not a single one of Ash's friends brought up the kiss and not even May and Misty looked jealous. It was around 10pm and it was time for Ash to get some sleep. A few of Ash's friends decided to sleep at Gary's and Oak's lab while some like Misty, May, Dawn, Bianca, and Hilda slept in the living room. Ash and Pikachu walked up to his room and closed the room. Ash removed his bag from his back and took out a trophy; a plate that said mentioned he saved Unova and a picture of him, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Meowth, Axew, Iris, Cilan, Hilda, the Unova Elite 4 and Champion, and Cynthia. He placed them on his dresser top with everything he collected over the years including a picture of him and Pikachu when he was 11.

"Unova was fun but you know Pikachu, it's great to back home."

_"I agree."_ Pikachu nodded.

After Ash changed into his pajamas, the raven headed teen hop into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that ends chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it and believe me; it took me longer than you think. Next chapter will be Ash's 16th birthday (which is how many years of Pokémon it's been), return of Red and Leaf, and the announcement of the Kanto League starting up again. Thank you for reading and also adding another AshHilda story to the list. Now this might get updated someday, but let me get my mayor projects up to snuff first. So here's the rundown:**

**-The plot will be based on Fire Red/Leaf Green**

**-All region Pokémon will be seen**

**-All characters are older and a little mature**

**-Requests are open for Returning characters, OCs, and captures for Ash and friends.**

**That's all so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Fired Red Leaf Green: Back to Kanto**

**Chapter Two: Sixteenth Birthday Surprise! Red and Leaf and the New Indigo League!**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to Pokémon Fire Red Leaf Green: Back to Kanto. Wow, 8 positive reviews, 6 favorites, and 11 story alerts, not bad. And two OC submitted to me. I'm looking for a lot of OCs especially for the Kanto League. And Pokémon Black and White 2 were announced. I know a lot of people were hoping for an RS/E remake, but you can't have everything. And yes I think Kyurem's new forms are cool. This chapter will consist of Ash's 16****th**** birthday, his old friends, and the announcement of the Kanto League starting up. And a warning, Red and Leaf are not based on their Pokémon Special personas, they are based on the games and my imagination, so please no one bitches at me about this, you have no idea what hell I got for trying to improve on the Dexholders, so that is all. Please review.**

**One last thing: Hilda's team is based on my file of Pokémon Black and Bianca's remaining slots are based on her team on Pokémon Black and White.**

**This chapter is updated with Best Wishes Two spoilers/speculations. Chapter three will remain the same.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and shiny morning in Pallet Town, but it wasn't an average morning. The residents of Ash's house were preparing for Ash's 16th birthday. Pikachu, Meowth, Piplup, and Axew were helping out as well as May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Brock, and Hilda were finishing setting up the party while Ms. Ketchum was making the birthday breakfast.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe today is Ash's birthday. It felt like yesterday when we first met him. Those were the day…" said May with a sigh.

"Once Gary and the others get here, it'll be a perfect party. By the way, has Ash woken up yet?" asked Hilda.

"No he must be still asleep. Hilda, be a dear and get Ash ready for his party." Delia asked her.

"Yes Ms. Ketchum." Hilda said with a smile as she headed up to Ash's bedroom. The brunette haired Unova trainer opened up the door to find Ash sleeping soundly in his bunk bed. Hilda smiled an evil smile and took out a Poke Ball.

"Okay Emolga, come on out!" she whispered and outside the Poke Ball was a yellow and black fly squirrel like Pokémon. It was an Emolga but unlike Iris', it was a boy.

"Emolga I want to give Ash a little wake up call, if you know what I mean." She said slyly. Emolga grinned too and his yellow cheeks began to spark with electricity. With a cry of its name, Emolga let out a large thunderbolt and Ash was then shocked and floating off his bed before flying off it. With an anger look on his face, he said, "What was the big idea, huh?" but looked up to see Hilda's smiling face.

"God morning Ash, slept well?" she said.

Ash's face had a faint blush on his face and said calmly, "Oh morning Hilda."

"Well Ash, our friends are waiting for you down stairs, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hilda said her smile still on her face.

"And if I say the hard way?" he asked.

Hilda's smile widen on her face as she said, "Well…" and held her hands out to the raven haired trainer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs, Gary, Tracey, May, Misty, Barry, Kenny, and Drew had arrived to the house as Gary asked, "So has Ash woken up yet?"<p>

From upstairs, "HEY STOP IT HILDA, STOP IT! WAIT, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

Bianca smiled. "I think he's up."

* * *

><p>Outside of Pallet Town, two unknown trainers were standing above the hill to the entrance of the town. The first one was a boy with brunette hair with a white and red cap on his head. He wore a red shirt with a horizontal white line in the middle, light blue jeans and red and black shoes. On his back was a yellow bag with a blue and white badge pinned to it. On his arms were black wristbands. His eyes were gray and on his shoulder was a Pikachu. The other person was a girl with long light brunette hair with a white and red hat and grey eyes. She wore a green top with a red skirt under it. On her feet were green loose socks and red and white shoes. Same with the boy, she had a yellow bag with a pink badge on it. Beside her was a Wigglytuff. The brunette haired boy placed a hand to his head and said, "Pallet Town I can't believe it's been so long since we've been here." He looks to his female companion and said, "So Leaf, ready to see our old friends?"<p>

Leaf smiled. "Yeah!"

Pikachu and Wigglytuff agreed too as the two trainers headed down the hill to Ash's house.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later—<p>

* * *

><p>"There you go Ash; you're all dressed and ready to head downstairs. How you feel?" Hilda said with a smile still on her face.<p>

The raven haired trainer stood in front of his door mirror now wearing his Unova attire. Ash wasn't happy as he was still disturbed from what Hilda did to him. With a sweat drop down from the back of his head, he said, "I feel violated…"

"Well, thank you for being so gentle!" Hilda said cheerfully as her Emolga hopped on her shoulders as she took Ash's hand and took him out the room. Hilda led Ash down the steps to a very dark living room.

"Uh Hilda, why's the lights out?" Ash questioned.

Hilda grinned as the lights turned on at once, revealing all of Ash's friends and mother revealed from their hiding places and shouted, "Surprise!"

Confetti and noise makers went off as Ash saw a banner that read, "Happy 16th birthday Ash" in red and blue colors. The Pokémon and humans all wore party hats and carried balloons. Even Mr. Mine was in on it. A table was spread with a huge assortment of food. Ash's mouth watered as Hilda said, "It's not easy to surprise you, Ash."

"You guys really had me there. I almost forgot my own Birthday." Ash said laughing.

"Well happy birthday Ash." Hilda said still smiling.

Ash and his friends sat in the dining room, eating the meal Ms. Ketchum, Brock, and Cilan made for Ash and them. While they ate, Dawn talked more about the Pokémon World tournament and Trip's victory. As the heroes shared more stories, a knock on the door was heard.

"Is someone at the door?" asked Max.

"Well it's my birthday, I'll get it." Ash said to his mother and friends and left his seat and walk to the door. When he opened the door, he was shocked to find who was at the door. Both Leaf and the brunette haired boy were standing by the doorway. Leaf said to Ash with a smile on her face.

"Well, is that the way to treat old friends, Ash?"

With an excited look on his face, Ash embraced the brunette girl and said, "Red, Leaf, long time no see!" and released her afterwards.

"That's a much better response. Wow." Leaf said, eyeing Ash up and down. "You've grown a lot since we last saw you."

"Same to you two. You guys look almost unnoticeable. Gary, Professor Oak, my mom and my friends are inside, come on in." Ash requested as he led Red and Leaf inside his house and to his dining room.

"Hey guys, look who came to visit." Ash said, introducing Red and Leaf to his friends. Both Gary and Oak looked shocked. Both Brock and even Misty were surprised to see them too.

"Leaf, Red, I can't believe it's you!" Gary said surprised.

"Great to see you again, Gary." Leaf then folded her arms and added, "It's surprising to you not covered by fangirish cheerleaders."

Gary sweat dropped and blushed. "You've heard about that during your own journey did you?" He looks to Brock and Misty. "Was I really that bad?"

"Yes!" they admitted.

Gary's color drained from his face as he was shown in a fetal position in the corner with a dark aura of depression over himself. Gary's Umbreon came to him and nuzzled his back. Ash chuckled. "Normally I hate the old Gary, but I do find that funny."

"Ash seems to know you, are you two…." Dawn stated.

"That's right; we're the other two trainers who left Pallet Town five years ago. My names Red and this is Leaf." Red introduced.

"I knew you two looked familiar!" Brock exclaimed. "You two came to my gym before,"

"That makes you Brock. You look a lot different from when we first meet you." Leaf said.

Red then looks to Misty. "And you must be Misty. Your sisters must be blind; you're really pretty not a runt."

Misty blushed. "Thank you Red."

"Ah Red and Leaf, I was hoping for your return." Professor Oak said.

"How come we never saw you at the Indigo league?" Max asked.

"We like the traveling so we never entered the league. But we watched what happened. We're so sorry about your battle with Richie. That wasn't fair since Charizard was sleep but still in battle." Leaf said to Ash.

"That's okay Leaf; I moved on from that day and learned from it. So why don't you guys sit and enjoy the meal my friends cook up. Today is my birthday after all."

"Sure!" Leaf and Red said at once as they sat with Ash and his friends as they talked about their travels, their starters and their past with Ash and Gary.

"When we got our Pokémon from Professor Oak, I picked Blubasuar and Red chooses Charmander." said Leaf.

"So you're the other kids from Pallet Town that were ahead of Ash. So how do you know him and Gary?" asked Dawn.

"We were close friends to them when we were younger. But you know how much of an egotistic person Gary was and how much of a child Ash is." Red noted.

"Tell me about it." Leaf, Misty, and Brock agreed

"When we were kids, Red would be the one to break up the fighting between them. But we knew that during our journeys Gary will just tick Ash off even more." Leaf added.

"So did you go to other regions after collecting badges?" asked Ash.

"We went to Johto and spent a lot of time there. Red even climbed Mt. Silver and trained with me there, it was fun." Leaf added again.

"Hey Ash," said May. "Come follow us to Oak's coral. We have another surprise for you."

"Okay, sure!" Ash said.

After Ash and his friends finished their meal, the raven haired teen followed his friends and Oak to Professor Oak's lab and to the Oak's Coral. Iris, Cilan, Hilda, and Bianca were amazed by how large and beautiful the coral was. All the Pokémon that lived in the coral were happy and carefree.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Iris said in awe.

"So what am I looking for?" asked Ash.

"This…" said Dawn and took two fingers to her mouth and whistled really loudly. Dawn's whistle echoed the coral as a whole group of Pokémon came running up to Ash and his friends. It was all the Pokémon the trainer caught over the years.

From his region: Bulbasuar, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (All 30 of them), and Snorlax

From the Johto region: Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Donphan

From the Hoenn region: Swellow, Secptile, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie

And from the Sinnoh Region: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, and Gible

Ash was happy to see them again, but saw some extra ones with them. Standing with Infernape and Torkoal was his trusty Charizard, with Buizel and Totodile was Squirtle, flying in the air with Swellow and Staraptor was Gliscor and to shocked Ash even more; Butterfree (he could tell by his yellow scarf). He was accompanied by his mate. Next to Bayleef was three more Pokémon Ash never thought he see again: Lapras, Haunter, and Larvitar. Ash was confused, but turned to his friends.

"How did you guys find all of them?"

May smiled and placed a hand to her head. "It wasn't easy to track all of them down, but everyone pitched in to do it for you. Luckily, The Squirtle Squad got themselves a new trainee so Squrtile could come back. We haven't heard from Pidgeot or Primeape yet, but don't worry."

"We found Larvitar with his mom at the foot of Mt. Silver. She was ready to let him go, so Larvitar went with us." Misty explained.

"Sabrina was kind enough to send us Haunter. She awaits a real battle from you." Brock explained.

"Dawn, Barry, and I found Lapras together. It was fun surfing the Hoenn waters when we found it." Kenny said, remembering that little adventure.

"Finding the Buterfree Brock described to me and Gary was an interest venture for us. It was coming back to Kanto when we found him." Drew explained.

"Well, thank you guys, I really appreciate it. So you guys want to meet my Unova Pokémon up close?" Ash said to his friends.

They and Oak all nodded, (Minus Hilda, Cilan, Iris, and Bianca who have seen them before). Ash took from his belt eight Poke Balls and said, "Come on out, everyone!"

Ash tossed the Poke Balls into the air as they opened up, revealing the nine Pokémon he caught in Unova. First was a fiery boar like Pokémon. It was an Emboar. Next was a small green and yellow Pokémon. It was a Snivy. Next, little light blue and white otter Pokémon with dark blue feet and a shell in the center of its stomach. It was an Oshawott, the pre-evolved form of Hilda's Samurott. Next was a game bird like Pokémon. It was an Unfezant. Next was an orange and tan lizard like Pokémon. It was a Scraggy. Next was a humanoid light green bug like Pokémon. It was a Leavanny. Next was a large and bulky dark blue froglike Pokémon. It was a Seismitoad. Next was a large blue rock like Pokémon with red crystal like features on its body. It was a Gigalith. The last member of Ash's Unova team was a red, black, and white crocodile like Pokémon with Sunglasses on its face. It was a Krookodile. Ash then took out an extra Poke Ball from his belt.

"I hope she's okay in there. Meloetta, come on out too!" and tosses the Poke ball and revealing a small little Pokémon with long green hair that resembled piano keys, small little hands, and a black dress like body with white feet.

"Guys, meet my final member, Meloetta. She joined us after Team Rocket's plot. Say hello." Ash said, introducing the Melody Pokémon.

"_Hello, it's nice to meet all of you." _Meloetta said.

Meloetta floated near to Ash's Unova party and stood next to Oshawott and Snivy. Oshawott waved to Piplup and Piplup waved back. the two water Pokemon's rivalry over Meloetta ended after protecting her from Team Rocket.

"Well, what do you think?" Ash said to his friends.

Ash's friends were amazed by the verity of Pokémon he caught on his journey. As the new team greeted Ash's friends, Ash's old Pokémon decided to greet them too. As two generations began to bond, Leaf then announced something to the group.

"Oh! There was some big announcement from the league committee that was supposed to on today!" Leaf said excited.

"I wonder what it could be. Pikachu, Meowth, can you watch everyone for me?" Ash said to the two Pokémon, referring to watching Ash's whole team.

"Sure Ash." both Pikachu and Meowth responded as Ash and his friends headed inside the Lab. The Pokémon all looked confused.

"I wonder what the hubbub is about." Meowth asked.

Pikachu cocked his head in confusion as Piplup, Axew, and the other Pokémon watched their trainers and Professor Oak return to the lab. Once inside, Leaf led them into the Pokemo0n Professor's sitting quarters where a TV was waiting for them. Leaf turned on the TV, changed a few channels and made it to where Leaf was talking about. Two reporters (One wearing a red suit and the other a green suit) were standing in front of the Indigo Plateau with microphones in their hands. The first reporter (a woman with dark brown hair) said,

"Trainers one and all, it's that time of year again. The start of the Kanto Pokémon league!" the female reporter announced to the audience.

"That's right. In 8 months' time, The Indigo Plateau will packed with trainers far and wide, hoping to one day be the reigning champion of Kanto!" the male reporter said.

"All new trainers must sign up at Viridian City and collect all eight badges all over the Kanto regions. All returning trainers who entered the league before or trainers that collected all the badges are allow to returns as well. Also, we have an extra special surprise. This league tournament will be the first year all the members of the Elite 4 of the five regions and Champions will come together. We can't tell you more that the Chairmen Charles Goodshow has allowed us to say but it will be a most interesting event. That's all we have for you, hope to see you all at the Pokémon League!" the female reporter added as Leaf turned off the TV.

"So what you do think?" Leaf asked, turning back to everyone.

"Wow, the Indigo league is starting again, that's awesome!" Ash said excited.

"They said all the region Elite four members and Champions. So that means we get to see Cynthia and Wallace again." said Dawn.

"Well, I'm entering. It would be fun to face more trainers from Kanto, plus all the Pokémon." Hilda said.

"I'm entering too, I really want to get a little stronger and want to see all of Kanto while we're here." said Bianca and looks to Ash. "What about you?"

Ash fold his arms and thought for a second. He responded with, "I'm up for it too. It'll be fun challenging the league again. So Red, Leaf, will you two challenge the league too?"

"Yup, that's why we came back to see you. Knowing you would enter it again." said Leaf.

"Well I will and this time I will win. When I first started out on my journey, I can admit I wasn't the most confident and best trainer leaving Pallet Town."

"Tell me about it." Brock and Misty agreed with annoyed tone, but Ash turned to them with a dark glare. The gym leaders flinched as Ash continued on. "But every battle, every people and Pokémon I met; every challenge and experience I've taken I have grown. This time, there will be no more stupid and childish Ash. This time, I will do my best to win the Kanto league."

"That's the sprit!" said Professor Oak, proud of Ash.

"Well I guess all of us are traveling together. Ash, May, Misty, Drew, Brock, and Max know this Kanto better than us, and Red and Leaf as well. So this will be an interesting adventure." said Kenny.

"But 8 months, can we really cover that much ground?" asked Iris.

"We did so in Unova, I think we do it." Cilan assured her.

"I better tell Pikachu and the others." Ash said and he headed back to the coral. When he opened the door, he saw Pikachu, Meowth, and Axew on each other's shoulders trying to open the door. With a surprised look on their faces, Meowth said, "Busted."

Ash chuckled. "I guess you couldn't resist. Well, gather everyone and I'll tell you the good news."

After Pikachu and Axew were off Meowth's shoulders, all of Ash's Pokémon stood together, waiting for what their trainer had to say. Piplup, Meowth, and Axew stood near Ash as he spoke to his Pokémon.

"Alright everyone, I got something to tell you. It seems the Kanto League is starting again." He announced.

The Pokémon (even the ones who participated in the Kanto League before) all looked shocked.

"Now then, over the years I put my faith in all of you and now that faith must be test here in Kanto. In time, I will call on every last one from time to time. And to Haunter and Larvitar." He then looks to them." I'm counting on you too. So, ready to win the Kanto League?"

All of Ash's Team cheered with excitement. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as Hilda, Bianca, Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris, May, Dawn, Kenny, Barry, Drew, Gary, Red, and Leaf turned up behind him. Dawn also had a present in her hand. Ash, Meowth, Pikachu, Piplup, and Axew all turned to them.

"We'll leave tomorrow to Viridian city so Hilda and Bianca can register for the Kanto League. So let's enjoy the rest of this day." Ash said to his friends.

"Sure. By the way, here's a present from your mom and me!" Dawn said, giving Ash a present. Ash took the present from Dawn's hand and opened it. It was brand new clothes.

"Wow, thanks Dawn!" Ash said excited.

* * *

><p>Back at Ash's house, the raven haired teen was dressed in his new clothes. It was an orange and green zipped jacket with a blue hood with yellow zipped pocket on the side with a blue Poke Ball badge pinned to the front. His hat was red and blue with a yellow half Poke Ball in the front. His jeans were dark blue and his shoes were blue, red, and green. On his hands were orange and green fingerless gloves and sitting beside his dresser was a yellow and blue bag. As Ash zipped up his jacket, a knock on the door was heard. Ash turned around and saw Hilda at the doorway.<p>

"Wow, you look nice." Hilda said, blushed a little. "Well, we have the karaoke machine out and we need someone else to sing. Brock is really getting on everyone's nerves. That Song…. Words don't describe how I feel. And you traveled with him?"

Ash laughed a little. "That's Brock for you, always sings about girls. I'll go with you before we have to take him to the hospital." Ash then followed Hilda back downstairs.

* * *

><p>(f you can guess which song sung by Brock's VA I meant, I you get an internet cookie)<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the living Room, the future Pokémon doctor was backing away in panic as Misty, Leaf, Max, and even Iris tried to grab him while Cilan, Dawn, Tracey, and Red held them back. Gary looked ashamed of himself as Oak and Delia sweat dropped. When they saw Ash, Misty cried, "Thank Arecus you made it back. Please pick another song and get Brock away from the mic!"<p>

Ash nodded and asked Brock for the microphone. Brock (thankfully) gave Ash the Microphone and sat down on the couch. Ash then spoke into the microphone.

"Okay, I'll sing a song this time." At once, all his friends cheered (even Kenny, Barry, and Drew). "But I won't sing it alone, Hilda help me out!"

Hilda looked surprised but stepped up at once to stand with Ash at the karaoke machine. The raven haired teen gave her the second microphone as the two were ready to sing

_(Cue Pokémon Black and White theme (Movie version)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ash)<strong>_

_It's always hard, when the journey begins_

_**(Hilda)**_

_Hard to find your way; hard to make amends._

_**(Ash)**_

_But there's nothing you can't do, '_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Cause you've got the power inside of you._

_**(Ash) (Continued)**_

_It's never easy, to make a choice:_

_**(Hilda)**_

_To keep things inside, or raise your voice._

_**(Ash)**_

_But for everyone there comes a time, _

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_When the light inside begins to shine._

_**(Ash and Hilda) (Continued)**_

_It's not always right or wrong, as long as your spirit's strong. _

_**(Hilda)**_

_It's not always win or lose, It's the road you choose; the answer's within._

_**(Hilda)**_

_It's not always_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Black and white,_

_**(Hilda)**_

_But your heart always_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Knows what's right._

_**(Hilda)**_

_But let the journey begin—_

The two took the microphones from their mouths as they tap to the beat before the second verse. Ash took the lead again and faced Hilda.

_**(Ash)**_

_So many choices; how do we know?_

_**(Hilda)**_

_So many places; where do we go?_

_**(Ash)**_

_What should I say?_

_**(Hilda)**_

_What should I do?_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Still, we're together: me and you!_

_**(Ash and Hilda) (Continued)**_

_It's not always right or wrong, as long as your spirit's strong. _

_**(Hilda)**_

_It's not always win or lose, It's the road you choose; the answer's within._

_**(Hilda)**_

_It's not always_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Black and white,_

_**(Hilda)**_

_But your heart always_

_**(Ash and Hilda) (Again)**_

_Knows what's right._

_**(Hilda)**_

_But let the journey begin—_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Pokémon!_

The two look back from each other and back to their friends.

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_There's nothing you can't do, because you've got the power inside of you._

_**Ash and Hilda) (Continued)**_

_It's not always right or wrong, as long as your spirit's strong. _

_**(Hilda)**_

_It's not always win or lose, It's the road you choose; the answer's within._

_**(Hilda)**_

_It's not always_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Black and white,_

_**(Hilda)**_

_But your heart always_

_**(Ash and Hilda)**_

_Knows what's right._

_**(Hilda)**_

_Let the journey begin—_

_**(Ash and Hilda) (One more time)**_

_Pokémon!_

* * *

><p>As their song end, everyone clapped for the two heroes of Unova as they bowed and smiled. The day continued on, with more singing, games and even a big cake. It was sundown as Ash was outside his house, staring at the sun going down. He smiled brightly, happy to be home and ready to battle again in the Kanto league. Hilda's voice called him back.<p>

"Ash!" Hilda said.

Ash turned around to see her.

"That was a lot of fun. I never had this much fun at a birthday party."

"Thanks!" Ash said happily. He then added, "You're a great singer."

Hilda blushed. "You too."

Hilda got close to Ash, looking about to kiss him when, "Ah, there they are!"

Ash and Hilda jumped in shock as Gary, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, May, Red, Leaf, Dawn, and Barry all stood at his doorway.

"We're ruining a loving moment, our bad." Misty said with a smile.

"You finally found a girl that really likes you!" chirped May.

"How romantic!" added Dawn.

"Well Ashy Boy, I never thought you have had it in you." Gary said, making a snarky remark.

That last crack was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. Not only did Gary revert to his old self in a quick second, he said something that made Ash mad. Ash's eyes were darkened with anger as he said with a mouth full of venom, "Gary Oak, start running…"

Gary looked panic as Ash roared and ran to him. The researcher made a run for it and hopped the fence. Ash made chase as the two ran into the sunset. The group look to one another and laughed.

Although not the best start, tomorrow was to be a new beginning for Ash and his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: That ends chapter 2. Leaf and Red introduced and more delicious AshHilda moments. I'm going to have fun writing these two until they are official together. **

**Next Chapter: Viridian City Registration! New friends and rivals!**

_After Ash's birthday, our heroes make their way to Viridian City so Hilda and Bianca can register for the Kanto League. Around town, they meet a few new competitors for the league. Will these new meats give Ash, Bianca, Hilda, Red, and Leaf a run for their money and the news of the old gym leader returning and a replacement until he/she returns? Stay Tuned!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope to have more OCs soon. And I might need an OC Gym leader for the Viridian Gym (For those who played RB/Y/FR/LG will know who it is and why I can't say the name). Please review and keep submitting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green: Back to Kanto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Viridian City Registration! New friends and rivals!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to Pokémon Fire RedLeaf Green. Now I have 17 reviews, and about a few new OCs currently that will make their appearance in the third chapter. Here's their names of the reviewers who's OCs will appear**

**Immortal Horse**

**Trentavious Phoenix**

**TheLeadBrick**

**twilight dragon god**

**Thank you so much for your OCs. See you at the end.**

* * *

><p>It was another sunny morning in Pallet Town as it was the day for Ash and his friends to depart to Viridian City. Ash was already awake and at Oak's lab and corral. The raven haired teen was watching Pikachu and Meowth about to fight. The two stood ready to fight as the wind blew around them and the grass under their paws. Sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks as Meowth's claws formed on his paws.<p>

Pikachu surrounded himself in wind as he dashed to Meowth using Quick Attack. Meowth was send back a bit but landed firmly on his pawed feet. Meowth's charm flashed with the light of the sun as balls of light appeared in the sky. The balls of light rain down at Pikachu, revealed to be coins. Pikachu then dodged the raining coins as its tail glowed with a metallic glow. Meowth's claws lengthen with a white glow as it dashed to Pikachu. The two struck each other with their tail/claws and went back to either sides of the field. Pikachu's red cheeks sparked with electricity as Meowth's whole body crackled with electricity too. Pikachu and Meowth launched a thunderbolt at one another which hit each other on contact. Unlike in the Past, Meowth could take the Thunderbolt now that he was stronger. After the thunderbolt attack, the two panted slightly but charged up one more attack. Yellow electricity formed on Pikachu's tail as a ball of purple darkness formed in Meowth's paws.

"Take this!" they cried as they launched Electro Ball/Shadow Ball and collided with one another. The two attacks then created a huge explosion, blinding the whole area. When the dust finally cleared, Pikachu and Meowth still stood in place, with scratches on their bodies from all the battling. From a Distance, Ash clapped his hands and said, "That's enough training, you two really did great."

Ash walked up to them, patting the two on the head; Meowth in particular, enjoying it.

"That Shadow Ball was really impressive, Meowth. You really handle it well." Ash said.

"Thanks!" Meowth replied.

"There you are!" a voice spoke behind them.

The three look to see Hilda sitting on the fence. Ash smiled and said, "Morning Hilda!"

"Good morning to you too, training Meowth today?" Hilda asked curiously.

"Yup. Meowth really handled that Pay Day and Shadow Ball pretty well." Ash replied.

"That's good to here. Come on, breakfast is ready." Hilda said.

"Cool!" Ash, Meowth, and Pikachu said at once as they followed Hilda from the corral and back to Ash's house.

* * *

><p>In Ash's house—<p>

* * *

><p>The trainers, Pokémon, and Delia were enjoying their meal as they went into a conversation.<p>

"So how far is Viridian City?" asked Bianca.

"Only an hour walk, then we could stock up on supplies. And a little shopping won't hurt." Red admitted.

Misty, Dawn, May, Bianca, Hilda, Iris and Leaf all looked excited as Ash, Gary, Brock, Max, Tracey, Drew, Kenny, and Barry gave Red the 'You're so dead' look. Red laughed nervously. "What did I say? Oh and the Professor told me after the party to meat at the lab so he can upgrade our Pokedexes."

"How long will that take?" Barry asked.

"About thirty minutes." replied Red.

Both Barry and Bianca groaned loudly. "Aww, I want to get to Viridian City Now!" they both said.

Ash and his friends all laughed at how both the Unova resident and Sinnoh resident were in sync with one another. After breakfast, it was time to say goodbye to Ms. Ketchum and Mimey. The trainers and their Pokémon all stood outside Ash's house ready to depart. Delia Ketchum had some final words to say.

"Do you have everything you need, sweetie: Snacks, handkerchief, fresh underwear?" Delia said.

The girls softly giggled as the boys sniggered. Ash blushed but smiled, "don't worry, Mom, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't you worry Ms. Ketchum; Ash will be fine with us traveling with him. And thank you for you're hospitably." Cilan bowed.

"You're welcome Cilan and all of you; take care of Ash and yourselves." Ms. Ketchum said with a smile.

"We will. Bye mom, bye Mr. Mine." Ash said to the two.

"Bye Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said, waving good bye.

"Mine, Mr. Mine!" Mr. Mine said as well.

With another wave good bye, Ash and his friends departed from his house and headed to Oak's lab. They finally made it to Oak's lab and knocked on the door. The Kanto professor opened the door to find Ash, his grandson, and his friends all there.

"Ah Ash, everyone, come on in!" Professor Oak greeted the trainers as they entered and the one by one: Ash, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Red, Leaf, Kenny, Barry, Hilda, and Bianca all gave Oak there Pokedexes. Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth didn't stay in the lobby like the others, but went to the corral to made a little adjustment to him team. All of Pokémon came up to them as he chose who would be in his team for the moment. He decided Larvitar would like to get out more and learn with his team, so Ash took a Poke ball and caught him. Next he chose a water type, so Totodile was his 2nd. The Joho starter jump and danced happily as Ash placed him in his Poke Ball. His 3rd would be a grass type, so Secptile joins his team. The Hoenn starter stood coolly as Ash placed him in his Poke Ball. His fourth choice was a fire type and he decided on Infernape. The Sinnoh starter was excited for getting back in the swing of things as Ash placed him in his Poke Ball. Ash decided to leave his sixth slot open for Pidgeot when he finds it. Ash returned to the lab to find everyone still waiting for Oak to give back the trainers Pokedexes.

"You're back, so you got your current team settled?" Cilan asked Ash.

"Yup!" Ash nodded.

Finally thirty minutes passed as Professor Oak returned with their new Pokedexes. They were much bigger than their old ones and each in different colors.

* * *

><p><strong>(To better understand what they look like, think <strong>_**PichuGaurdain18's League of Ultimates**_** Pokedexes but based on the 3DS. If you have a 3DS, you'll find out why)**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Professor!" the trainers said together and pocketed their Pokedexes.<p>

The Kanto professor then said, "It felt like yesterday when the four of you came to my lab to obtain your first Pokémon. Now look at all of you, you grown a lot stronger and have your own goals in mind. Red, Ash, Leaf, I wish you three good luck in the Pokémon League."

Thank you Professor, we'll do our best!" the three trainers from Kanto said as they, Misty, Azurill, May, Brock, Max, Pikachu, Meowth, Dawn, Piplup, Tracey, Drew, Kenny, Barry, Cilan, Iris, Axew, Hilda, and Bianca left the lab and headed to the exit of Pallet Town. Ash, Gary, Red, and Leaf took one last look of their hometown.

"It's a shame we being leaving again." Leaf said with an ashamed tone in her voice.

"But when we come back, one of us will be the Kanto champion." said Red.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, to Viridian City!" Ash announced to the group.

Ash's friends and the Pokémon nodded as they set off into Route 1. As they walked,

"Are we there yet?" asked Barry.

"No." Ash responded.

* * *

><p>-Five minutes later—<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" asked Barry, getting impatient.<p>

"No." Gary and Red said. They were getting a little annoyed as they walked.

* * *

><p>-Ten minutes later—<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Barry asked.<p>

"We're not there yet, Barry. One more word out of you and I'll have my Venusaur have its Vine Whip way with you." Leaf said annoyed.

The boys and Barry all looked pale. Ash laughed nervously but wondered after five years, where did Leaf learn _**that**_ kind of humor.

"_I wonder if Leaf is still miffed at the time I flirted with her years ago." _Gary thought.

"Yes Gary, I'm still miffed at you years ago." Leaf said to Gary.

Gary looked panic. _"It's like she can read minds!"_

It was around half an hour when the trainers and Pokémon finally made it to Viridian City: The first city in Kanto for the other region natives and where Ash first met Team Rocket. It was where Ash saw Pikachu's thundershock attack at full power and saved the Pokémon and the Pokémon Center (after blowing it up as well). Ash could feel Meowth cower to his leg. Ash couldn't blame him as Ash remembered that was a time where Team Rocket and he crossed paths. Ash knew Meowth had a lot to redeem, but he was ready to help him anyway he can. As they got closer to the Pokémon Center, a voiced called for Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Ash, Misty, Brock!" A voice called out from the distance.

The Kanto trio turned around to find a young woman with blue hair and a blue uniform with yellow buttons. Ash recognized her as Officer Jenny, but she was the ones he knew from here, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The woman was riding a motorcycle with a familiar Kanto Pokémon in the side car. It was a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It had a short, rounded muzzle, a small, fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It had bright orange fur with black stripes over its back and on its forelegs. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. Its nose is shiny black, while the insides of its ears are like brown. Officer Jenny stops her motorcycle to greet them.

"Long time no see, welcome back." The Viridian City officer said.

"Great to see you too, how's things in town?" Ash asked.

"Never better. The Kanto region has been quiet over the fall and winter seasons, which it felt like a refresher." Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah, Team Rocket was gone from Kanto when I was in Unova. So…"Ash was then interrupted as Brock was in front of the raven haired teen and held the Kanto Police Officer with affection.

"Jenny, no made where I go, seeing your face makes my heart flutter like a Beautifly!"

Upon saying that, a sharp pain struck Brock's side as he said in pain, "Now I fell like a Caterpie on the ground!" and collapse to the ground. Everyone who's never seen this before was surprised as they found Croagunk outside his Poke Ball and hit the future Pokémon doctor with Poison Jab. Brock was in a paralyze state as the Toxic Mouth Pokémon dragged him away. Ash smiled at seeing that again, feeling a little nostalgic from that. Ash laughed. "I can honestly say I miss that. By the way, your cousins from Unova did tell all the Kanto Jennies about Meowth, right?"

"Of course, my cousins explained the situation, so no need to worry about any of them arresting him, since he's no longer a criminal. But if any of you see Team Rocket, let us know." said Jenny.

"Got it, take care." Ash said to the Kanto officer as they head north to the Pokémon Center. The trainers and Pokémon stood at the front doors as they decided to speak to one another.

"You know, we are early in town, you guys can head into town. Me and Bianca can register for the Pokémon league." said Hilda.

"Are you sure?" questioned Red.

"We'll be fine. Besides," Hilda grabs hold of Ash's arm and hugs it tight. "Ash will be with us to register, right Ash?" added Hilda, with a giggle at the end.

Ash stared blankly at her but responded with, "Uhh, sure, we'll go register. Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Gary, Leaf, Red, give our friends a nice tour of the city."

"Okay, later you three!" waved Dawn as the others head off into town, leaving Ash, Meowth, Pikachu, Hilda and Bianca at the door. Hilda released Ash's arm and headed into the Pokémon Center. Inside, there were many trainers and Pokémon inside the lobby. Many were from Kanto, but Ash saw a verity of Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. The trio made it to the front desk where this region Nurse Joy greeted them. Hilda noticed a difference with this Joy and the ones from Unova. Her uniform was a light pink and white outfit over the dark pink and white ones. With the Kanto nurse was a Pokémon unfamiliar to Hilda and Bianca. It was a pink, egg-shaped Pokémon. It has hair-like outgrowths on the side of their head and stubby limbs and has a short tail. In its front was an egg in a pouch.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy greeted. She noticed Ash and added, "Ash, welcome back! It's great to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you again too Nurse Joy!" Ash said with a smile. "Oh, these are my friends from the Unova, Hilda and Bianca."

"It's very nice to meet you!" the two said in unison.

"It's nice to meet you too and welcome to your first time in Kanto." Nurse joy said with a smile.

"Chansey, Chansey!" it greeted as well.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Bianca asked as she took out her Pokedex. An image of Chansey appeared on the top screen in impressive 3D and info about the Pokémon on the bottom screen.

_Chansey, the egg Pokémon; a kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people._

"So that's a Chansey, cool. I heard about them from Ash, never thought I see one up close." Bianca said surprised.

"So I take I you three are entering the Pokémon league?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes ma'am." Hilda said kindly.

"Well, I will first need your Pokedexes and Ash, your original eight badges. " Nurse Joy replied.

"Okay!" Ash, Hilda, and Bianca said as they took out their Pokedexes (and Ash took out a silver case with his Kanto Badges) and gave them to the Viridian City Nurse. Nurse Joy places the three Pokedexes into a computer and placed Ash's badges into a scanner. Bianca decided to ask something.

"Why she's scanning your badges?" Bianca asked.

"It's must be to check if their official badges to the Pokémon league. When we were kids, Leaf like to make fake badges and give them to us. "Ash chuckled. "Wonder if she still does that."

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy returned their Pokedexes and Ash's badges back to them and added, "There you go, you three have been registered into the Pokémon League. And here you go Hilda and Bianca." Nurse Joy then gives the Unova trainers two badge cases; one green and one white. Ash, Bianca, and Hilda took back their Pokedexes, Ash got back his badges, and Hilda and Bianca acquired their new Badge cases. With a reply of, "Thank you!" The three trainers headed back to the lobby with Meowth and Pikachu following after them. Ash, Hilda, and Bianca sat at one of the rows of chairs with a wooden table with a fruit bowl.

"I guess we should wait for Brock and the others. Until then, we can relax here." Ash said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I guess. Still, it's going to be fun traveling through Kanto." Hilda said, taking a seat in one of the chairs and picking up an apple to eat. Bianca took a seat in the third chair and took a pear from the bowl while Pikachu and Meowth took another apple and peach respectably. As they sat and ate their fruit, someone called for Ash.

"Uhh excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" asked a voice.

Ash, Hilda, and Bianca turned from their chairs along with Pikachu and Meowth to find three trainers standing a few feet from them.

The first was boy around 16 years old. He was about 5'10 foot tall with pale blue eyes like chips off a glacial ice and short dark brown hair. He wore black cargo trousers and a green t-shirt with a blue hoody.

The second person was a girl around 18, two years younger than the boy. She had dark brown eyes like dark chocolate, light brown shoulder length hair with a sunhat on top of her head. She wore red knee length shorts with a blue tank top that shows her midriff and a red bracelet on her left wrist. She stood about 5'8. Despite being short and slim, Ash thought she was cute (hoping that no one could hear his thoughts)

The last one with them was another girl with them. She was a year younger than the girl and a year older than the boy, but was a little short for her age. She had light blond hair tied into two short ponytails on the top of her head. She wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans and red shoes. Lastly she had bright purple eyes and tanned skin. The young girl had her hands in a nervous and shy manner but stood firmly with the other two.

"Yeah, I'm Ash. The one with the apple is my partner Pikachu." Ash said getting up to greet the newcomers with an out reached hand.

"_Hi!" _Pikachu greeted.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth greeted.

"I'm Hilda, Hilda Touko." Hilda greeted, getting up from her seat to greet the newcomers.

"I'm Bianca, Bianca Bel" she greeted with a wave, before rising up from her seat too.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Oliver Wortham, Oli for short." Oliver said.

"My name's Kaycee Williams, nice to meet you!" Kaycee said in a bubbly tone.

"Uh, my name's Tina Tunderer." Tina said nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you three." Ash said, shaking Oliver's hand.

"So are you three from here?" asked Hilda.

"Um, Oliver is from here, Kaycee is from Solaceon Town, I'm kind of far off." Tina said shyly

"So the two of you were Ash's opponents at the Unova League? Didn't you kiss him, Hilda?" Kaycee pointed out to Hilda.

Hilda's and Ash's face flushed scarlet as Oliver added, "So is she your girlfriend?"

"No, you got it all wrong. Hilda is my friend!" Ash said in a panic kind of way.

Oliver chuckled. "I'm kidding, Ash. I think by that expression you have says you two aren't together."

"So are three of you entering the Kanto League?" asked Bianca.

"My boyfriend and his brother are entering along with Tina and another of our friends." Kaycee explained.

"Hey Ash, Hilda, Bianca, why don't we have a triple battle? It'll be nice to see what you can do" Tina asked, her tone not as shy as before.

Ash looks to Hilda and Bianca, wondering if they want to partake in the battle. Hilda nodded and Bianca nodded as well. "Sure, we accept!"

"Awesome! There should be a practice field outside in the back of the Pokémon Center, let's go!" Kaycee said in a chipper mood as she ran straight for the back. Ash, Hilda, and Bianca looked blankly at her.

"She's really bubbly; she's like my friend Dawn and Barry, always up for everything."

Oliver smiled. "Her attitude is why Leo loves her." And he and Tina followed after Kaycee. Ash, Hilda, and Bianca followed after them as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at another part of the town—<p>

* * *

><p>Red, Leaf, Gary, May, Brock, Tracey, Dawn, Misty, Max, Barry, Kenny, Drew, Cilan, and Iris had finished their shopping Viridian City. Most of the boys were carrying bags under their arms as they gave Red a scowl on their faces. The trainers then came to the Viridian City Gym. It looked the same as Brock, Gary, Misty, Red, and Leaf remembered it firmly. To Gary, he lost to the unknown Pokémon while Brock and Misty remembered Ash's battle with Jessie.<p>

"Strange to see this place opened again. I wondered who's the gym leader?" asked Leaf.

"That would be my father." said a voice behind them.

Someone turned up behind them. They turned around to find two new faces; both look to be Pokémon Trainers.

The first was a boy around 18 years old. He had brown messy hair, pale blue eyes, and about 6 feet. He wore dark blue jeans, black trainers, a red t-shirt with a black Pokeball logo in the front and a black sleeveless vest like Brock's.

The second was a boy around 17 years old. He had brown hair, green eyes covered by glasses, and around 6'1 feet with a slightly average but a well muscular build. He wore a basic black shirt, jeans, and brown hiking boots.

"Wait, your dad's the Gym Leader?" Max said surprised.

"Temporary gym leader, I actually mean. My father took over the gym about two years ago. The original owner was a strong Gym Leader, but he left a long time ago. I heard rumors that he was coming back for a while from another region and will come back to this gym temporary. But after he leaves, my dad will take full rights to the gym. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name's Leonard Wrotham. But call me Leo. And you two must be Brock Stone and Misty Waterflower of the Pewter City and Cerulean City Gyms."

"I guess our names do travel." Misty admitted.

"I'm Charles Hailstorm, nice to meet you." Charles greeted.

"Well hello, my name's May and this is my brother Max." May said, introducing her brother.

"I'm Tracey, nice to meet you." Tracey greeted.

"My name's Drew, a pleasure to meet you." Drew said.

"My name's Dawn and this is my partner Piplup." Dawn said.

"_Hello!"_ Piplup greeted

"My name's Kenny." Kenny greeted.

"My name's Barry, hi!" Barry greeted.

I'm Cilan, Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan greeted with an arm to his front.

"My name's Iris and this is Axew." Iris greeted, introducing her and the Unova dragon type.

My name's Red and this is my friend Leaf." Red greeted.

I'm Gary, Gary Oak." Gary introduced.

"So your Gary Oak, didn't you have all those cheerleaders and lost them for losing the Pokémon league five years ago?" asked Leonard.

And without a moment too soon, Gary was balled into a ball and leaning against a streetlight with aura of depression over himself. The two boys looked confused as the others just sweat drop in embarrassment.

"What's with him?" asked Leonard.

"Better you don't know, trust me." Leaf said smile on her face.

"Okay…" Charles understood. "So you two are Leaf and Red. I heard a lot about four strong trainers from Pallet Town, that'll be you two, Gary, and Ash. Correct?"

"That's us!" Red and Leaf said at once.

"Then why don't we have a double battle, me and Leonard versus you two." Charles added.

Red and Leaf look to one another and nodded.

"Sure, we like to battle." Red said.

"Cool! There should be a battlefield somewhere in town, let's head there." said Leonard and let the trainers through town and to a battlefield.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile at the back of the Pokémon Center—<p>

* * *

><p>Ash, Hilda, and Bianca were standing on one side of the battlefield while Oliver, Kaycee, and Tina were on the other. Pikachu and Meowth sat on a bench with Ash's and Hilda's bags.<p>

"The rules of the triple battle are as followed. We each use one Pokémon and the battle is over when either side is unable to battle. No time limit or substitutions." Ash explained.

"Right!" Hilda, Bianca, Oliver, Kaycee, and Tina agreed.

"We'll go first." said Oliver and the three trainers each took out a Pokeball. Hilda spotted something odd with Kaycee's Pokeball. Something dark and clear was over the red and white Pokeball. On the front of the ball was a fire seal. Knowing Ash might know this, she then whispered into his ear.

"Ash, what's that over her Pokeball?" she asked.

"A Ball capsule and seal. They're well known in Sinnoh. So that confirms that Kaycee is a Pokémon Coordinator. Better be careful with her and look at Oliver's as well. Judging by just looking at him, he's a trainer and a coordinator. Be careful with him as well." Ash explained.

Hilda nodded, turning her attention to the other three trainers. Just like Kaycee's Pokeball, Oliver's Pokeball was in a Ball capsule as well with a green leaf seal on the front.

"Okay Leafeon, let's go!" Oliver exclaimed and tossed his Poke Ball into the air and a shower of blue light and leaves appeared. Emerging from the light and leaves was a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. It was a fox/cat like Pokémon with a tan colored body. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant and has a longer sprout of its forehead. Lastly, its ears and tail have a leaf-like quality to it.

"What's that?" Bianca asked, then taking out her Pokedex to scan it.

_Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis._

"Monferno, Come on out!" Kaycee exclaimed and tossed her Pokeball into the air and a shower of sparks of flames and blue light from the Pokeball. Emerging from the Pokeball was another Sinnoh Pokémon. It was a chimpanzee like Pokémon with Baboon features. Its hair is a bright orange color, appearing shaggier on the top of its feet. It has a long tail with a red and orange flame on its tip. Its snout, ears, belly, three-toed feet, five fingers and the circular marking on its palms are all a shade of beige. It has a spiky ruff of white hair around its neck and gold arm bands. Lastly, the Pokémon has blue markings above its eyes and red markings between them on its face. It had small fangs, orange eyelids and a small crest of orange hair.

"What's that?" Hilda said and took out her Pokedex and scans the Pokémon.

_Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar._ _It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance. _

"Electivire, come on out!" Tina exclaimed and tosses a PokéBall into the air and a blue light appeared which revealed another Sinnoh Pokémon. It was a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. It lacked a neck and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead and an antenna. There is a pattern on its back that resembles an electric outlet that would accept a plug and it has two black tails that each has a red tip. Lastly, it has black feet with three toes in the front.

"So Tina has an Electivire…" Ash said and takes out his Pokedex.

_Electivire, The Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Electabuzz. Heedless of enemy attacks, it closes in, shoves its tails onto the foe, and then loses high voltage._

"So a grass type, a fire type, and an electric type. They look pretty well trained." Bianca said.

"If we're going to beat them, we'll just have to counter with the right Pokémon." Ash took a Pokeball from his belt. "Secptile, I choose you!"

Ash tossed his Pokeball into the air and out came the Hoenn grass starter. Secptile place a twig into his mouth and stood ready to fight.

"Alright Emboar, let's go!" said Bianca and tossed a Poke Ball into the air, unlike how she usually does it. And out came her Unova fire starter.

"It's my turn now! Samurott, let's go!" Hilda tossed a Pokeball into the air and out came her Unova starter.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Rival Battle Theme—Pokémon Black 2 and White 2<em>

* * *

><p>""We'll start things off. Secptile, use Quick Attack then Leaf blade!" Ash commanded<p>

"Emboar, use Flame Charge!" Bianca commanded.

"Samurott, use Aqua Jet!" Hilda commanded.

Secptile cloaked itself in wind and dash its way to the three opponent's Pokémon, its three leaves of its arm now forming into two green blades. Emboar stomped on the ground at and dashed forward to Leafeon, Monferno, and Electivire; its large body now cloaked in red flames. Water formed under Samurott as the Water Unova starter jetted its way to Leafeon, Monferno, and Electivire, its whole body cloak in deep blue water. The three starters headed their way to Monferno, Leafeon, and Electivire as Tina decided to counter their triple assault.

"Electivire, use Protect to counter Secptile, Emboar, and Samurott!" Tina commanded.

Electivire stood in the middle of the three and formed a green-blue barrier in front of itself, Monferno, and Leafeon. Secptile's Leaf Blade, Emboar's Flame Charge, and Samurott's Aqua Jet all collided with the Protect barrier and was sent back to their side of the field. The three starts slid their paws/feet onto the battlefield ground as Ash admitted, "I gotta say, I didn't see that Protect coming."

"We better be careful, with two coordinators and a trainer, who knows what tactics they'll use." Hilda reminded them.

"We'll watch each other backs and get ready for what they do." Bianca said to Ash and Hilda, who nodded in response.

"Now Electivire, use Electro Ball on Samurott!" Tina commanded.

Electivire began to charge up electricity from its body and formed a ball of yellow lightning in the palms of its hands. With one forceful toss, the ball of electricity was flying straight for Samurott with intense speed. As Hilda watch the Electro Ball come close to her Samurott, a plan of a counterattack came into her mind.

"Samurott, use Aqua Jet to get out of the way!" Hilda commanded.

Samurott cloaked itself in blue water again and took off into the air again, dodging the Electro Ball.

"That's the way Samurott, now head straight for Electivire!" Hilda instructed.

While still airborne, Samurott made a dive to Electivire and hit it squarely in the body with Aqua Jet, sending it backwards. Being an Electric type, the damage wasn't much so the Thunderbolt Pokémon didn't feel it as it stood back with Leafeon and Monferno. Samurott return to Emboar and Secptile's side of the battlefield as Bianca said to her friend, "Good save there, Hild."

"Thanks!" Hilda smiled to her before facing back to the battle.

"Not bad Hilda, you really are a good a trainer. I see why you made to the top 4 in the Unova League. But let's see how you handle this. Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" Oliver commanded.

Leafeon's whole body glowed yellow as a ball of light launched from the Verdant Pokémon's mouth and headed straight for the sky. The once cloudy day was now blazing with intense sunlight. Pikachu and Meowth shielded their eyes along with Ash, Hilda, and Bianca.

"Well, that's Sunny Day at its finest." Bianca said through the blinding light.

"Raising fire type moves and lowering water types, interesting strategy. I bet it's for Solarbeam," Ash place a hand to his chin. '_I might use at my advantage'._

"Well, now that Sunny Day is out to play, my Monferno's fire attacks will be much stronger; therefore make your Secptile a sitting Psyduck. Monferno, use Flame Wheel and head straight for Secptile!" Kaycee commanded.

Monferno spit out flames from its mouth and curled into a ball, surrounding itself in orange flames and heading for Ash's Secptile. Secptile tried to get away but was struck in the back by the Flame Wheel and then spun in front of the Hoenn starter and struck him in the chest again. Secptile fell to the ground and was about to be hit by another Flame Wheel when Bianca said, "Emboar, defend Secptile and stop Monferno's Fire Wheel!"

Emboar ran in front of Monferno and held out its black arms and held the Flame wheel Monferno in place as it skidded on the battlefield, finally stopping Monferno and revert it from his wheel form.

"Thanks Bianca," Ash said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem Ash. Now Emboar, send Monferno into the air and use Brick Break!" Bianca commanded.

With the Playful Pokémon in its arms, Emboar tossed Monferno into the air and jumps up to follow it with its arms glowing white with a white aura. Emboar used its first arm to juggle Monferno in the air then its second arm to send it crashing to the ground. Emboar came back to the ground as well with a huge thud as Monferno got back onto the ground.

"You know when you're not hasty all the time in battle, you're pretty tactical." Hilda admitted to her.

An anime vein throbbed on her head but she respond with an icy tone, "Keep that up Touko and I'll tell Ashura about what happened when we were thirteen."

Hilda's whole face burned when she snapped, "You swore that stays with us and Hilbert!"

"Well maybe I decided to break that little promise." Bianca said coolly.

"Guys, battle." Ash pointed out.

"Oh right, sorry Ash." the girl said apologizing.

The two look back to the field as Kaycee, Tina, and Oliver were readying another attack.

"Now Secptile, jump into the air, spin and use Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded.

Secptile got back up onto its feet and jump quickly into the air and almost look like the Hoenn starter was floating in the air as a light breeze carried him. Secptile then lowered its head down and spun in place, mouth open wide and yellow bullets fired from it and rain down like a thousand rain drops and pelleted Monferno, Leafeon, and Electivire with the shower of Bullet Seed. The damage wasn't that for either Pokémon but they were stunned a bit by the attack. Secptile finally drop to the ground and back with Samurott and Emboar.

"Good save for you Bianca and nice little trick there Ash. But it's our turn to take the advantage. Leafeon, getting ready for a Solarbeam!" Oliver commanded.

Leafeon nodded as the leaves on its body collected the sunlight from the Sunny day as Tina readied her next attack.

"Electivire, use Shock Wave!" Tina commanded.

Electivire's whole body glowed with yellow electricity as it shot a bolt of lightning from the antennas on its head and shocked Samurott, Secptile, and Emboar with no way to evade it. Then Oliver added, "Now Leafeon, fire!"

Leafeon opened its mouth to fire a large beam that struck dead at the three starters and blinding the battlefield before a huge explosion covered the field as well. Ash, Hilda, and Bianca were covered in the veil of smoke and so were Tina, Kaycee, and Oliver. Pikachu and Meowth were surprised two by the powerful Solarbeam.

"I never thought a Solarbeam from one little Leafeon would be so powerful. That Oli kid really knows how to train it."

"_Come on Ash, Hilda, Bianca, you guys can win!" _Pikachu cheered from his seat on the bench.

As the smoke finally cleared, Ash, Bianca, and Hilda called out onto the battlefield, "Sceptile, are you okay!"

"Come on Samurott, get up!"

"Emboar, don't quit now!"

The Hoenn and Unova Starters were on the ground after the superb power of the Solarbeam. Secptile struggled to get up so were Samurott and Emboar. Scratch marks were on their bodies from the aftermath of the attacks and they slightly panted but stood their ground.

"I gotta say; these three really gave us a challenge. How do we beat them?" Hilda said to Bianca and Ash.

"Well, even from what I learned over my travels that just using powerful attack won't always work. We need to use what we have to beat them. And I think I know what to." Ash said and he whispered his plan to Hilda and Bianca. They were both sunned.

"But Ash, can we really pull that off?" Hilda asked considered.

"You know that kind of stuff better than any of us." Bianca replied.

"Don't worry and trust me, I know what I'm going to do." He said, adding a smile at the end of his sentence.

Both Hilda and Bianca look one another and then to Ash and nodded.

"Okay Ash…" Hilda said.

"We'll try it." Bianca finished.

The three trainers look to their Pokémon, who were ready to see what tricks they have in their sleeves.

On Kaycee, Tina, and Oliver's side of the field, they watch as Secptile, Samurott, and Emboar weren't moving.

"Looks like Ash, Hilda, and Bianca don't have anything left. Let's wrap this up. Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!" Oliver commanded.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Kaycee commanded.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" Tina commanded as well.

Leafeon fired green leaves from the leaf on its head, Monferno fired a stream of red flames from its mouth, and Electivire launched a powerful Thunder attack from its antennas. The three attacks headed straight for the three Starters about to hit them when Ash commanded, "Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile whip up a huge storm of leaves around himself, Samurott, and Emboar as the three attacks collided with the Leaf Storm and created another explosion.

"Did we get them?" Oliver said hopefully.

But Oliver's question was answered with shock and disbelief as all three Starters pop up from the smoke and appeared to be fine.

"Hilda, Bianca, go for it!" Ash ordered.

"Samurott, use Hydro Pump!" Hilda ordered.

"Emboar, use Flamethrower!" Bianca ordered.

Both Emboar and Samurott sent out a stream of water and orange flames from their mouths. The two attacks swirled together into a twister and struck Monferno, Leafeon, and Electivire, created an explosion of dust and red and blue sparkles. When the dust and sparkles were gone, the three Pokémon were damaged heavily, but look to be on their last legs.

"Alright, it really worked." Ash said cheering, proud of his own brilliant strategy.

"Wow, it did a number on them. Where you learned to do that kind of move with Fire and Water?" Hilda asked.

"From one the frontier Brains in Kanto, I just added my own _**twist **_to it." Ash explained.

"Well you were amazing Ash, but let's finish this up before Monferno's Blaze activates." Hilda said as Emboar and Samurott landed back to the ground.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" Ash commanded.

"Samurott, use Hydro Cannon!" Hilda commanded.

"Emboar, use Blast Burn!" Bianca commanded.

Sunlight and energy gather on the seeds on Sceptile's back, fire surrounded Emboar and water and energy surrounded Samurott. As Leafeon, Monferno, and Electivire tried to make a counter attack, a light of beam was shot from Sceptile's mouth, a powerful stream of red-hot flames came out of Emboar's mouth and a ball of light and water erupted from Samurott's mouth. The two Ultimate attacks and Solarbeam all collided with Monferno, Leafeon, and Electivire creating another large explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, Leafeon, Monferno, and Electivire were knock out with swirly eyes.

"Well, all three of their Pokémon are unable to battle, that means Ash, Hilda, and Bianca are the winners." Meowth said.

"Alright!" Ash cheered and hi fives Hilda and Bianca who were excited.

"Leafeon, return." Oliver said and returns Leafeon its Poke Ball. "Good job, you deserved a good rest."

"Monferno, return!" Kaycee said return Monferno back to its Poke Ball with a smile on her face. "You were amazing, take a good rest."

"Electivire, return!" Tina said returning Electivire to its Poke Ball. "You fought well, have a good."

After Ash, Hilda, and Bianca returned their Pokémon to their Poke Balls, Oliver and the girl walk over to congratulate them. Meowth and Pikachu ran up to them well.

"That was a great battle, Ash and you too Hilda and Bianca." Oliver said, shaking Ash's hand.

"That combination you preformed was like a Contest move!" Kaycee said excitedly.

"Well I learned a few things from traveling with May and Dawn, but what I seen from my battles with powerful trainers like the Frontier Brains." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we had fun; that was a great battle. By the way, what was that Bianca was telling you not to talking about she want to be told to Ash." Tina asked.

Bianca's expression turned dark when she replied with, "Well when Hilda and I were thirteen, she and her brother were playing a little game when she…"

But Bianca's sentence was cut short when Hilda interrupted with a frantic, "It was nothing, really nothing!"

Ash, Oliver, Tina, and Kaycee just laughed as Ash's stomach made a loud growling noise. The group looks at Ash as he laughed nervously.

"I guess that battle made me a little hungry." Ash said embarrassed.

Oliver chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty hungry as well. Let's get out Pokémon healed up and you can follow us to my mom's restaurant."

"That sounds like a great idea, let's go!" Ash said.

After collecting their bags, Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Hilda, and Bianca followed Oliver, Kaycee, and Tina into the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon and after that, headed to Oliver's mom's restaurant.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the others, Leonard, and Charles—<p>

* * *

><p>Red and Leaf were on one side of the trainer's battlefield with Charles and Leonard on the others. Dawn was the referee for the match he spoke up to the four trainers.<p>

"Okay, this match is between Red and Leaf of Pallet Town, Leonard of Viridian City and Charles from the Hoenn Region. Both sides will use one Pokémon each and the match is over when both Pokémon on either side is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" MDawn announced.

"Ready!" Leaf, Red, Charles, and Leonard said at once.

Red took out a Poke Ball, right before tilting his hat in a serious manner. "Okay Pika, I choose you!"

Red tossed a Poke Ball into the air and emerging from the blue light was a familiar Pokémon to everyone. The same yellow and orange Pokémon with red cheeks and black tipped ears was a Pikachu.

"Wow, Red has a Pikachu!" Iris said excited.

"Hmm, I figured he and Ash had a similar flavor to them." Cilan pointed out.

Leaf took out a Poke Ball as well. "Umbreon, Let's go!" and tosses the Poke Ball into the air.

Emerging from it was a Johto Pokémon. It was a sleek black and yellow fox Pokémon with crimson red eyes, yellow bands on its bushy tail, ears, and forehead and legs. Gary knew the Pokémon well, having one as well.

"Leaf has an Umbreon, it looks really trained." Drew said.

"A Dark type and an Electric type, this might be an interesting battle recipe." Cilan said.

Leonard and Charles then took out Poke Balls as well.

"Okay Rhyperior, let's go!" Leonard said and sent out a Familiar Pokémon from the Sinnoh region. It was a tall, heavy Pokémon with a grey drill horn on the center of its face and its forehead. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates, blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands. Its body is a brownish-gray and it also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows.

"Whoa a Rhyperior!" Red said and took out his Pokedex.

_Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions._

"My turn, Coba let's go!" and Charles sends out a Pokémon that surprised everyone. It was a goat-like quadruped Pokémon, aqua-blue in coloration. Its yellow horns somewhat resemble thunderbolts. Its snout is a little lighter blue than its fur. On its long neck and hind legs are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck. It has yellow shoulder blades that resemble fins on a Carvanha, Magikarp or Gyarados's head. Its back legs also harbor gray spots. Its tail, also the same color as its snout, looks similar to a Gyarados's head fin. Its legs have black bands with dark and light blue fur and semi-large black feet.

"Who that Pokémon?" Leaf said still in shock and surprised, but pulled out her Pokedex anyway.

_Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon battled against humans to protect Pokémon. Its personality is calm and composed._

"Legendary Pokémon, how did Charles acquire it?" Dawn asked surprised.

"For Charles to bring it out, means he wants to a powerful and great battle for it. I heard of him and the other Musketeer Pokémon, I never thought someone would really catch it." Iris explained.

"So these two trainers are our opponents. They seem to train their Pokémon with love and care. Let's see how they battle." Cobalion spoke in a calm and composed voice.

Everyone except for Leonard was surprised. Did it just talk?

"Oh Coba here can speak, but why don't we get started." Charles said to the group, Red, and Leaf.

"Leaf might have a problem since dark, normal, and ghost type moves won't have that much damage and Pika can't use Electric type moves with Rhyperior's Lightning Rod." said Brock.

"If I know my old friends, they will find a way." Gary told them.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Rival Battle theme—Pokémon RubySapphire/Emerald)_

* * *

><p>"I'll start things off, Rhyperior use Earthquake!" Leonard ordered.<p>

Rhyperior jumped into the air and with his its feet slamming the battlefield, the field felt many ripples of tremors as both Pika and Umbreon couldn't keep their footing as they fell. Leaf and Red fell as all of Ash's friends fell too. With a flushed look on her face, Leaf rose from the ground and yelled, "What was that for, using a move like that?"

Leonard chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, guess I overdid it!"

Charles sighed, "I know you like using powerful moves, but could you at least save them for later? And you could have harmed Cobalion."

Leonard sighed too, "Okay."

Red got back on his feet and said to his friend, "We'll just have to be careful with that Rhyperior. But let's give it everything we got." Red said as he looked back to Pika. "Pika, let's kick things off with Quick Attack on Cobalion!"

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball on Rhyperior!" Leaf commanded.

Pika cloaked itself in wind and dash its way to Cobalion as a ball of purple darkness was fire from Umbreon's mouth and headed straight for Rhyperior.

"Coba, use Scared Sword to push Pikachu back!" Charles commanded.

"Rhyperior, you use Hammer Arm to punch Shadow Ball back!" Leonard Command.

As Pika was about to make contact with Quick attack, Cobalion lowered its horns to stop the Electric Mouse Pokémon and toss it into the air. As Pika fell back to the battlefield, Cobalion then used its sharpened horns to the slice at Pika, sending it back to Red and Leaf's side of the field. Rhyperior then used its now glowing fist to knock back Shadow Ball with tremendous force that the impact sent Umbreon backwards.

"Such power from both of their Pokémon they trained them really well." Gary pointed out.

"I heard of that move of Cobalion's, Scared Sword. That move is only known by the Musketeer trio." Cilan explained.

Pika and Umbreon struggled to get up as Leaf said, "Red, since Pika can't use Thunderbolt because of Rhyperior's ability, how about a little Volt Tackle action to give Cobalion a run for its money." Leaf said.

"Sure, just back me up Leaf." Red replied with a smile.

"You got it!" Leaf nodded.

The two Kanto trainers looked back to their Pokémon who were ready for their trainers next commanded.

"Pika, use Volt Tackle on Cobalion!" Red commanded.

Pika then dash his way to Cobalion; his body now cloaked in electricity. Rhyperior and Cobalion watched the Mouse Pokémon came their way as Leaf added, "Umbreon, use Giga Impact on Rhyperior!"

Umbreon then jump into the air and was covered by a yellow-orange energy. As it dive to Rhyperior with a purple sphere swirled over its body.

"Cobalion, use Metal Burst!" Charles commanded.

"Rhyperior, use Focus Blast!" Oliver commanded.

A ball or orange energy formed from Cobalion's mouth as it fired to Pika's Volt Tackle and absorbed, stopping Pika in his tracks. Pika gasped as it was then struck by Metal Burst and again sent back to Red and Leaf. Then a blue orb of energy formed in Rhyperior's hands and sent Umbreon back and out its Giga Impact and was struck by Focus Blast. Pika and Umbreon were tossed back into the air and landed on the ground. Red and Leaf called for their Pokémon.

"Pika!"

"Umbreon, are you alright!"

Umbreon and Pika struggled to get up, their bodies covered in scratch marks.

"Man, Pikachu and Umbreon couldn't even get one attack on them!" Barry said.

"Coming from a Legendary and a Rhyperior, it makes sense. Those two are powerful." Kenny said.

"Come on Red and Leaf, you can do it!" cheered Dawn.

"We better think of something. Maybe if I attack Cobalion with Iron Tail. If Pika gets knock back put up a Light Screen." Red said to Leaf.

"Alright, let's hope for the best." Leaf said in a worried voice.

The two then returned to their Pokémon.

"Pika, use Iron Tail on Cobalion!" Red commanded.

Pika then jumped in the air and with its tail now covered in a Metallic glow, headed straight for Cobalion. But Charles counterattacked with, "Cobalion, use Iron Head to send him back!"

Cobalion's head now cloaked in steel, guard the Iron Tail as the two Pokémon clashed. Sparks flew from them as Cobalion said to him_, "Your strength is impressive, but even as Pokémon, It'll be a long time before you can beat me."_

Pika gasped as he was pushed back.

"Now Cobalion, use Retaliate!" Charles commanded.

Cobalion then ran its way at Pika and Umbreon as Leaf said, "Umbreon, protect Pika with Light Screen!"

Umbreon ran near to Pika and held up a light blue clear barrier that protected the two Pokémon with a wall in front of them. But Leonard was ready for it.

"Rhyperior use Brick Break and shatter that Light Screen!" Oliver commanded.

"What!" Red and Leaf said with surprise expressions.

Rhyperior's arm glowed white as it slammed it arm into the Light Screen. Cracks formed on the Light Screen, causing it to shatter. The force and the impact of the Brick Break caused Pika and Umbreon to shot backwards and across the field. Red and Leaf called for their Pokémon as Charles and Leonard readied their final attack.

"Now you can do a powerful attack." Charles said at on in a tone that rivaled a father giving a teenager daughter the chance to drive.

"Thank you! You know, you can so strict for being a former Pokémon Ranger." Leo pointed out.

Charles gave the trainer a 'really man?' look and placed his hands on his hips. Leo merely replied, "It's true."

Charles sighed and looks back to Cobalion. "Coba, let's finish this with Metal Burst!"

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wreaker!" commanded Leonard.

As another Metal burst was ready to fire from Cobalion, a large rock was forming in Rhyperior's palms. Umbreon and Pika struggled to get up again as the two attacks came flying at them. With one way to defend each other and with no way to stop it, the two attacks collided with their targets, created a huge explosion and covering Red and Leaf's side of the field. Everyone was anxious to see the outcome as there was no way their Pokémon could withstand that on slot. The dust finally cleared and Pika and Umbreon were in a little creator, their eyes now all dizzy.

"Pikachu and Umbreon are unable to continue. The victory goes to Charles and Leonard." Dawn announced.

"Pika, return!" Red said in defeat and returned Pika to his Poke Ball. He smiled and added, "You were awesome, and you took on your first Legendary. Take a good rest." and placed Pika's Poke Ball back on his belt.

"Umbreon, return!" Leaf said with defeat as well. She smiled too and said, "You did wonderful, have a good rest." and places Umbreon's Poke Ball back in her bag.

"Wow, Red and Leaf lost." Drew said, still amazed by the outcome.

"Leo and Charles' battle recipe has a much spicier flavor that even out spiced Leaf and Red." Cilan said.

"I give them credit where credit is due; they won't be easy to beat." Tracey replied.

After Charles and Leonard returned their Pokémon to their Poke Balls, they walked up to Red and Leaf.

"You two fought tremendously. I hope we can battle again." Charles said, holding his hand out to Red. Red shook it firmly as Leaf did the same for Leo.

"Hey after we heal up our Pokémon, let's head to my mom's restaurant, my treat!" Leonard said with a smile,

All of Ash's friends replied with a quick, "We appreciate it!"

With those words of approval, Leonard led Ash's friends and Charles to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. Once inside, Brock was about to flirt with Nurse Joy, but Misty held him back while Red, Leaf, Leonard, and Charles healed their Pokémon. After that, they asked the Viridian Nurse where Ash, Hilda, and Bianca went. The pink haired woman replied that Ash and company headed to the Viridian Restaurant with three others. Knowing that's their destination, they set off there to meet up with Ash, Hilda, and Bianca.

* * *

><p>-Back with Ash and them—<p>

* * *

><p>They were inside the Viridian Restaurant. For a family owned place, it was pretty big with many workers and trainers there. Even regular residents were there too. Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Hilda, Bianca, Oliver, Kaycee, and Tina were also eating with another Trainer around 19 years old. His name is Trentavious Phoenix, a young adult who weighs about 225 pounds and is 6'2 with long black dreadlocks. While they ate, Ash and the others heard the sounds of bell and the doors opened as Ash look to see the others walking in with two more he didn't recognized. Kaycee then waved for their attention.<p>

"Leo, Charles, over here!" She called.

Leo saw Kaycee wave to him and smiled. After getting their orders from the owner (who was both Leonard and Oliver's mother) they sat with everyone else waiting for their meals. They all talked about their lives and Pokémon they met, even the travels they made before wanting to travel in Kanto. They then talked about their battles. Misty and everyone were amazed by Ash, Hilda, and Bianca's Victory over Kaycee, Oliver, and Tina and Red and Leaf's Loss at Leo and Charles' hands. Kaycee squealed with joy.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said hugging him. Leonard blushed scarlet as the girls all giggled at the lovely couple but Leonard cringle in pain as Kaycee quickly say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Did she hug you too tightly?" asked Gary.

"No." he said in a strained voice. "It's just my back."

"What happened?" asked Dawn in a curious tone.

"I was attacked by a Weavile a few years ago, it left me with a fear of ice Types ever since." Leo explained.

"I don't like Ice Types either, being a Dragon Type trainer and all." Iris said matter of fact.

"I was there with him when he was attacked. It would have be a serious wound if I wasn't there. All it left him was a large scar that pains him at times." Kaycee explained.

Ash was surprised how calm Kaycee was when not in battle and how much she was concerned for her boyfriend, Leo. Two people who love each other to look after the other; he'll have to remember that.

"Was it wild one?" Brock asked.

"Yes, but I suffered worse. Oliver here suffered the most when were attacked by members of Team Rocket." Leonard added.

"Team Rocket?" Ash's friends said with shock. Meowth cringed at hearing that name.

It was Oliver's turn to speak. "Members of Team Rocket, named Annie and Oakley they were called." Oliver explained. Ash remembered those names, they were members of Team Rocket that captured Latios and use him to power up the D.M.A.

_Latios_…. That name still pinged at his heart.

"The Annie girl was really unstable, had this grudge for this trainer that stopped her years ago. So she permanently crippled Oli's Blastoise." Kaycee continued on/

Meowth felt horribly. He knew Team Rocket was ruthless for attacking trainers, but to do that to a fellow Pokémon, it made him feel bad. Oliver almost lost a friend, and he felt awful about it… The first real concerns he had after joining Ash and his friends.

Oliver clenched his teeth and fists together in pure anger. "They will pay… Those Rockets members… All Of Team Rocket will pay. I won't give up until I beat them." He looked to Ash. "You face them multiple times and beat them, which is what I want to do. I want to make sure that none suffers like I did."

"Well, we'll help you all the way." Ash said. His friends nodded in agreement,

After Oliver was done, everyone wanted to know more of Charles.

"So where did you met Cobalion?" Red said.

"Back in my ranger days, He was injured so I nursed him back to health. He didn't like humans much but he saw how I cared for Humans and Pokémon that he joined me. I think that battle showed him more of that sprit that humans and Pokémon share. But there is more to my journey." Charles said.

"Really, what?" Bianca asked in an intrigued voice.

"Legends and ruins. I was interested in the Ice/Dragon type Pokémon Kyurem." Charles added.

"Kyurem; the leader of the Tao Trio and what Reshiram and Zekrom used to be, right?" Ash said.

Charles nodded.

"We never met it but we heard from stories. Dawn as well when she was in Unova (An1)." Iris said.

"I want to learn more of it and other legendries, so my journey is to learn more of Kanto. That's my adventure while I take on the Kanto league." Charles finished.

"Cool. And what about you, Trent?" Ash asked him.

Trent spoke next. "I'm traveling with Charles and his group. Plus I like to take the Kanto League too."

"So I guess we'll be rivals in the league. Maybe we'll battle one day, Trent." Ash said to him.

Trent nodded, agreeing to a future battle with Ash.

Everyone continued talking with one another as the rest of the day went by.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon—<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was finally setting in Viridian City as Ash, his friends, and Hilda, Bianca, Red, and Leaf's new rivals were all the Pokémon Center, decided to all book a night there. Everyone was in the lobby, dressed in their sleepwear. While Ash's friends shared more of their stories, there was something that Misty wanted to know.<p>

"Hey Brock, there is something I been wanted to know for years now. What happened at the Orange Islands with Professor Ivy?" Misty asked.

Brock was frozen in place and was about to head to the corner of woe when Misty grabbed his ear and tugged it tightly.

"Now wait a mintue Stone, You've been hiding the truth and if I'm right, she broke your heart. Now tell me, what happened?" Misty yelled.

Brock calmed down and look to Misty and everyone. Ash wanted to know too. Max was interested, so were May and Dawn. All of his traveling partners wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" Brock said calmly.

Misty nodded. Brock guided everyone back to their seats and they all looked anxious at hearing the story.

Brock took a big breath and said, "Well, it was after you and Ash left. I was enjoying my time with Ivy and her assistants. The more time I spent, the more I fell in love with her. When I told her how I felt, she said she was seeing someone… And it wasn't what I imagined." Brock explained.

"What?" Everyone said, readying to hear this big reveal.

"Professor Ivy… was a lesbian." Brock finished

A long minute of silence hanged over the group as what the Pewter City former Gym leader said sank in until… It erupted into a loud roar of laughter

"Seriously, she's a lesbian. Oh my god, you really had it bad to have your heart broken!" Misty laughed, rolling off her seat and rolling on the floor.

"And I was feeling worried over nothing! Forget the entire heart breaking we've seen, this is just too rich!" May laughed, holding her stomach.

"Who was she dating, who?" Gary laughed.

"Her assistants…" Brock admitted, face flushing red.

They laughed on more.

"Even better! Wow, I know all of us haven't dated, even Cilan has his stalker problem, but this is just so funny. You're just a kid Brock to lose someone like that!" Iris laughed on, her Axew joining in.

Everyone continued laughing at Brock's dismay as Brock felt the cold feeling of rejection that he felt years ago. But all the happy feeling and laughter as Ash said something that made everyone freeze like an ice beam.

"I don't get it, what a lesbian?" Ash asked, still with a smile on his face.

The laughter finally stopped. It was not only shocking for Ash of all people to say, but how do you explain to someone who it dense to most things? There was only one thing to do.

"I'm going to bed." Red said quickly and dashed to his room.

"Me too!" Leaf said with a blushed look on her face.

Kaycee's cheerfulness when south and quickly grabs her boyfriend, Tina, and Oliver and went to their rooms as well. Gary followed, knowing if he said the wrong thing; Ms. Ketchum and Oak will scold him. Tracey went to, so did Misty, Dawn, Kenny, and Drew. May grabbed her brother and took him away, followed by Trent and Charles. Meowth grabbed Piplup, Azurill, and Axew and followed after everyone. Brock and Misty left too, leaving Ash, Pikachu, Hilda, and Bianca in the lobby. Thankful Nurse Joy was asleep and the others too.

"Did I say someone wrong?" Ash said cocking his head in confusion.

Bianca giggled. "Hild, you tell him what one is. Besides…" Bianca then whispered into her ear, causing Hilda to blush even more. "You gave me my first kiss, remember?"

Hilda gasped at the reveal as Bianca left to her room. Hilda stood there in shock as Ash asked, "Well Hilda, what's a lesbian?"

Hilda's whole body was now red as her face as she ran to her room screaming, "BIANCA!"

Ash and Pikachu were the only one left in the lobby. Pikachu hopped on his trainer's shoulders as Ash said to him, "Man, everyone is acting weird over one little word. Oh well, let's head for bed."

"_Okay Ash." _Pikachu said and the two went to bed. Tomorrow was another new day…

Hope it's not as revealing as this.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And that ends chapter 3. Well finishing up the last big was easy since writing the battles took longer. Now the two things you just learned. Well, I want to think of something that would be the funniest reason for the whole BrockIvy situation and Lesbian was funny to me, plus shows my Yuri side. And the little Hilda/Bianca, wait until chapter 4 to get the full story, you'll be surprised if this happened to you when you were young. Well, respectable OC reviewers, how you will enjoy the battles and happy and sad for the wins and losses. Now there is still more OC backstory left to come and yes, Charles might play a role in my sequel connected to Black and White 2. And really excited for it and Best Wishes 2 and Dawn's confirmed to appear!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_Viridian Forest! Return of Team Rocket_

_After a little agruement over who should read the map, Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth are now separated from their friends. When they are attacked by Jessie and James, can the hero of Unova return to his friends? And will a old friend help him out in the forest?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**AN1: Dawn does come to Unova, the eastern part I mean.**


	4. Viridian Forest! Return of Team Rocket

**Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green: Back to Kanto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Viridian Forest! Return of Team Rocket<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: Welcome back to Back to Kanto. So much info for both Black 2 and White 2 and Best Wishes 2 was revealed. If you read chapter one and two again, you see that they reflect Best Wishes 2 spoilersspeculations. Now if any reviews whine about it and demand me to change it back, you will blocked because I want this story to at least follow Best Wishes no matter the outcome, plus I think I mentioned I change it if any info on Best Wishes 2 is revealed and spamming doesn't help. So now for this chapter and what's to come. Great news for one of my reviewers as your OCs will travel with Ash and his friends, since Team Rocket connects to them. TheLeadBrick's OCs will join Ash and his friends while the others introduced last chapter are in their own group. So there will be some more interaction between the three new allies and Ash's party. This chapter will be a little long with before going to the forest and what's in it, so it might get a lot of pages for me, but I think a story with a of interaction and action, don't forget plot, it better than a really long chapter that goes nowhere fast. But that's a whole other story which I love to tell you, but we can't drag this on anymore. And a bit of a warning, I use the opening of the Orange Islands saga as the theme for this story, since I couldn't think of my own song yet, but if anyone has one they could think of, I like to see it. So let's begin and see you at the end.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning in Viridian City Pokémon Center and everyone except for one were still asleep after the most interesting event that transpired yesterday and for a young brunette girl, a living hell. Hilda was speaking on the videophone to her twin brother Hilbert who was now in Petalburg City. Hilbert slightly laughed.<p>

"She whispered that in your ear and left? And Ash asked about lesbians, man you really got the worse of it, sis." Hilbert said.

Hilda blushed, but said, "Not really for me, brother. I didn't know what to do. Bianca left me there to explain to Ash and I ran away." She sighed.

"Oh come on Hild, you know Bianca loves you. In her own twisted way, she cares for you and changed a lot before reaching the Unova League. Remember how much she grown when you two fought, it was really a moving moment and remind me how much has changed the four of us when we left home. You love Bi too and don't forget your feelings for Ash."

Hilda blushed even more.

"I'm not dumb; they are both important people in your life, so cherish them. Get use to Bianca's teasing side and try to admit your feelings for Ash. Sis, I don't want to see you alone." Hilbert added.

Hilda sighed; she hates it when he's right, but nevertheless. He had a point. She was always focused on being a trainer that she can forget the ones that matter to her. Her family, her friends, even the people she gained a bond to. She might admit her feelings for Ash, but that will be when the time is right.

"Okay Hilbert, you got a point. Thanks for talking with me; I think I got my head on straight now. I don't know when I'll tell Ash how I feel, but I won't just ignore it. I don't want to be alone, like what Mom had to go through just to raise us, so I will say how I feel." she said with a nod at the end.

"That's the sprit, stay in touch while in Kanto, later." Hilbert waved.

"Later." Hilda waved back and she and her brother hanged up. Hilda took a deep breath and decided to help back to the lobby to get something the café. Before she entered the lobby, a voice called her.

"Hilda!"

She turned back around to find Ash and Pikachu standing behind her. The raven haired teen was in his traveling clothes, expect for his hat. Hilda just smiled at the young boy and walk up to him.

"Morning Ash." She replied.

"How come you're already up all of the sudden?" Ash asked.

"Just needed to talk to Hilbert, that's all." She explained.

"Oh." Ash said, placing a hand to his hair. "Well I was wondering, why everyone got freaked out when I said lesbian, what's a lesbian?" he asked.

Hilda looked embarrassed once again, but she calmed herself down and decided to explain to Ash about it. She twiddled her index fingers and said, "Well, you know when a boy and a girl are together, it's a boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, it's different between two girls; they're girlfriend/girlfriend, which means a lesbian relationship." Hilda explained.

Ash understood slowly and nodded. Ash then asked, "So apart from Professor Ivy, you know a lesbian?"

Hilda twiddled her thumbs again and added, "Well not one per say, but there was an incident between me and Bianca."

"Bianca twice tried to say it but you interrupted her, what happen?" Ash asked again.

Hilda pressed her fingers together and looked a bit innocent as she said, "Well, we were thirteen at the time and me, Hilbert, and Bianca played spin the bottle. You know how the game goes; you kiss the one the bottle points to. Well, I was a kid and didn't know better so Bianca and I kissed." Hilda's face got redder and redder. "That was my first kiss."

Ash gasped. Sure he was kissed on the cheek twice, but Hilda's first kiss was a girl when she was thirteen. That's something you can never forget. Hilda frantically then said, "Please don't let the others know, after the whole Brock thing, I really don't like being the joke. So let's keep it between us, Ash."

Ash saw that Hilda was serious about it and really don't want her past revealed like that. Ash smiled and replied, "Sure Hild, I swear not tell."

Hilda's red blush was gone as an overjoyed expression was now on her face as she hugged Ash tightly. "Thank you Ash, Thank you!"

Hilda didn't notice she was squeezing Ash and Pikachu tightly as she could hear the two struggling. Feeling embarrassed, she released and smiled bashfully. "Sorry Ash, Pikachu."

Ash shrugged it off and straightens his clothes out. "It's alright. You know, you know more than I know and I don't want another scene like that with me asking something and everyone running away. So why don't you tell stuff I don't know." Ash requested.

Hilda stood there pondering what Ash had requested her to tell him. Downside is everyone might think she's odd for telling things to Ash that are a little extreme, on the other hand, Ash was sixteen years old, an almost mature teenager, so maybe telling him a few things won't hurt. She smiled slightly and started to gab away everything she knew.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Pokémon Orange Islands -2<em>_nd__ opening)_

**So you wanna be a master! **

**Pokémon! **

**Do you have the skills to be**

**Number one! **

**I wanna take the ultimate step**

**Find the courage to be bold**

**To risk it all and not forget**

**The lessons that I hold**

**I wanna go where no one's been**

**Far beyond the crowd (Pokémon, yeah)**

**Learn the ways to take command**

**Use the power that's in my hand**

**We all live in a Pokémon world**

**I wanna be the greatest master of them all! **

**(Greatest master)**

**We all live in a Pokémon world**

**Put myself to the test**

**And be better than all the rest**

**So you wanna be a master! **

**Pokémon! **

**Do you have the skills to be**

**Number one! **

**We all live in a Pokémon world (Pokémon)**

**I wanna be the greatest master of them all! **

**Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>The sun had finally risen completely in Viridian City as all of Ash's friends were up and getting ready to depart to Pewter City, Home to the former gym leader Brock. The new comers to the Kanto region were eager to meet Brock's family and the Brock's replacement Forrest. After deciding to go with them, Kaycee, Leonard and Oliver decided to travel with Ash and company to the gyms while Tina, Trent, and Charles went on their own. Everyone was eating and talking the Center's Café, expect for three. Cilan, Iris, and Bianca were walking to the Café, talking about someone from Unova.<p>

"You don't think Burgundy followed us here to Kanto, didn't she?" asked Iris.

Cilan froze in place and look to Iris and Bianca with a nervous smile. "Now, now, there's no way. Ash made sure she was sent far away."

"Still can't believe how she acted after battling you again. It's like some powerful force took what left of her dignity and turned her into a former shell of herself." Bianca said.

Iris and Cilan stop for a moment and look at Bianca. Bianca smiled sheepishly. "I was reading Pokémon books and they were talking about Nincada so that's why I said it."

They shrugged. "Sounds fair." Iris said as they entered the café.

Inside, Ash waved his hands to signal Cilan, Iris, and Bianca to their table. The three Unova trainers acquired their food and sat down at the table with the others.

"Once we go through the Viridian forest, we'll be in my hometown." Brock said.

"So what's in the Viridian Forest?" asked Iris. The Unova trainers and Sinnoh trainers were a little curious about it, so were the others who never passed the forest before.

"Lots of the native Pokémon that live in the forest, we might even see some that migrated here." Gary explained.

"Cool I can't wait!" Dawn said excited.

"I wonder how much the forest has changed since we were last there." Misty asked.

"It was five years ago when you and Ash first went through the forest so it might look different." Drew pointed out.

"So Leo, Oliver?" asked Ash.

"Yeah?" the two brothers responded.

"I was wondering, how you guys know Charles, the one with the Cobalion?" Ash asked them.

Leonard and Oliver thought it for a second and Oliver responded to Ash's question.

"Well we came back from Sinnoh, a few months after our dad took over the Viridian City Gym. We met him at our mom's restaurant." said Oliver.

"We talked about our travels, how the two of us are entering the Indigo League, and he talked about Kyurem from the Unova Region, which we thought was interesting. After he finishes with the league, he's planning to learn more about the dragon once he heads back there." Leonard added.

"That's really interesting, we wish him good luck. By the way, I hope we made a quiet arrival here, we wouldn't want Cilan's starker to know we came to Kanto." Hilda said.

Cilan jumped when Burgundy's name was heard. Misty then laughed a little. "Well look at this way, at least someone in this group actually has a girl chasing after them."

The boys (except for Leonard) said, "What's that mean?!"

The girls all laughed as the boys finally joined in. After finishing their meal, they retrieved their Pokémon and left the Center and out of Route 2. They finally made it to the gates to Viridian Forest. They weren't there as Ash remembered them, but looked brand new; they even had the bulletin boards from Unova. They took a quick break to catch their breath before finally entering the forest. The Viridian Forest was well known for being a maze like area filled with many Pokémon. Ash remembered this forest fondly, as when he caught Caterpie who became a Butterfree and Pidgeotto who became Pidgeot. He remembered the trainer known as Samurai who battled Gary, Red, and Leaf before meeting him. He remembered his first official battle, even though it was against Team Rocket at the time. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were the first to notice how big the forest as gotten. The trees were larger and it felt like the path or paths they walked on didn't get them anywhere. After three hours, they were official lost. The group decided to take a break as Barry groaned in annoyance.

"We'll never get out of here. This makes the forest from our home look like child's play."

"I agree, then again I never been in this forest. But this is Kanto." Drew said.

Dawn sighed." I hope we get out of here before nightfall."

Piplup agreed and sat with Axew, Pika, Meowth, and Azurill.

"We'll be going around in circles if we don't find the right way." Kaycee said. She then looked up at the treetops. "Can see the way out Iris?"

The purple haired Dragon Master jumped down from the trees to Ash and the others.

"Well hate to break it to you, but we're not even close to the end."

The trainers and Pokémon all collapsed to the ground anime style as Red said, "This looked much easier when we were younger."

Ash crossed his arms and said to his friends, "We won't get out of here if we just stand here and do nothing." He spots Misty with the map. "Misty, can I see the map please? We really got to get out of here now."

Misty jumped when Ash called her as she began to shake and look a little flustered. Ash walked up to his Kanto traveling partner. "What's up?"

Misty looked nervous at the raven haired teen as she said, "Well, you see Ash, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you had a bad history at reading maps."

Then Ash snapped. "What?" Ash added hotly, his tone full of hot venom. A dark aura hovered over him as Gary, Leaf, and Red jumped at this, along with May, Max, Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Hilda, and Bianca. Leonard, Kaycee, Oliver, Drew, Kenny, and Barry were also a bit scared too.

"Oh man, I haven't seen Ash this mad since Leaf's eighth birthday party." Red said in fear.

"Why did I pin the tail on him?" Leaf said in horror.

"Well, it's just we really need to get to Pewter City right away and you might lead us even more lost." Misty added, even more nervous.

The dark aura over Ash was even darker as he then yelled, "What's gotten into you, you of all people should trust me! I might have been an idiot with getting us lost, but not anymore. I told you everything that happened in Unova, all my hardships, beating Trip, Virgil, Kotetsu and even Cheren, battled the strongest Legendries and even stop Team Rocket from harming Meloetta and Team Plasma from releasing all Pokémon from trainers and you can't let me used the map all for how I was in the PAST?!" Ash shouted.

Ash's words echoed through the forest as the faint sound of wings buzzing from the distance. Bianca look to Gary and asked, "Uh Gary, what's in the Viridian Forest again?"

"Well loads of Pokémon like…" but the young researcher was interrupted as hundred winged Pokémon appeared in the sky, all the same. It was many bipedal wasp-like Pokémon with white wings, a yellow body with black stripes, and white twin stingers. Misty, Ash, Brock, and all the Kanto natives all screamed the same thing, "Beedrills!"

"Beedrills?" Bianca said and took out her Pokedex to scan them

_Beedrill, Poison Bee Pokémon and the evolved form of Weedlee. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off._

"Ash's yell must have disturbed a nest of them and they heard him." Meowth explained.

The group turned to see Oliver and Misty both scared of the Beedrills. Misty and Oliver let out a loud scream as the Beedrills readied their attacks. The Beedrills stingers glowed white as white pin shaped missiles shot from the stingers and headed straight for the group, the trainers and Pokémon quickly panic as they dodged the attack.

"That's Pin Missile, watch out!" Red shouted.

Dark sludge formed on the Beedrill's stingers as they fired them at the group.

"That's Sludge Bomb, everyone get out of the way!" Leaf shouted too.

They dodge and evade the attacks as Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ash, Meowth, Pikachu!" The travel companions shouted.

Several Beedrills floated over the raven haired teen, Pikachu, and Meowth as they fired rounds of Sludge Bombs the hit the three, causing an explosion. The explosion sent Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth flying and out of the group's sight.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed as Brock grabbed her hand.

"He'll be fine; right now we need to get out of here!" Brock exclaimed as he guided Misty away, followed by the trainers and Pokémon. As they ran, Misty was considered for Ash's safety.

"Ash, please be okay…" she said softly as they continued running.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth—<p>

The rave haired teen, Pikachu, and Meowth had crash land into the trees and then landed down to the grassy ground.

"Ow." Ash groaned as he got back onto his feet, feeling the pain of the impact of Sludge Bomb and the impact of the fall. Pikachu and Meowth got up, looking scratch up from the attacks and fall too.

"You guys okay?" Ash asked.

Meowth dusted himself off with his paws as Pikachu shook himself off of the dust.

"Never better Ash, years of blast offs I'm used to it." The Cat Scratch Pokémon said.

"_I'm fine too Ash." _Pikachu said.

Ash looked around to see they were far away in the forest.

"Man, those Beedrills sent us really far from everyone." Ash said with a sigh. "I guess we better find them or at least a tree with some fruit." he added to the two Pokémon.

They nodded in agreement as they decided to look for the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Ash's friends—<p>

The Wild Beedrills that attacked the trainers were still in search for them, but the trainers were hidden in the trees. Brock and the others jumped down from the trees and sighed in relief.

"We're safe for now. Right now, we should look for Ash." requested Gary.

"Right." The trainers nodded as Hilda, Iris and Dawn took out a Poke Ball each.

"We'll go look for Ash in the air; we can cover more ground that way." Hilda explained.

"Okay, good luck you guys." Drew said.

As the three trainers were about to release their flying Pokémon, Hilda spotted the orange headed gym leader leaning by a tree, with her knee hugging her chest.

"Is she okay?" Hilda asked.

"She just upset that it was her words that caused Ash to separate from us. That's why she's sulking." Bianca explained.

"Of course she should be the blame; she's such a little kid, bringing up the past like that. Some Gym Leader she turns out to be." Iris said, but looks to see Misty huddled near the tree, an aura of depression covering her.

"I'm… a kid…" she said sadly.

"Seriously, you let that get to you?!" Bianca and Max yelled at the same time.

Dawn, Iris, and Hilda sweatdrop as Hilda said, "We should get going now. Braviary, let's go!" Hilda shouted and sent out her flying type. It was a male Eagle like Pokémon from Unova region. His face and underside was a navy blue, while his back and the dorsal side of his wings are dark red. He had a bright blue cere above his yellow beak, from which extends a red, three-pointed crest. White plumes sprout from each point of the crest, and similar feathers are present on the sides of Braviary's face. Along with the feathery "mane" on the back of his head and neck, these features resemble a Native American war bonnet. . Braviary's legs are feathered down to its feet, ending in spiky feathers on the upper portions of Braviary's large yellow talons. These powerful claws are tipped with black nails. His tail feathers are mainly red, with a blue tip and a yellow subterminal band.

"Wow, what is that?" Max said and takes out his Pokedex to scan it.

_Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon. The more scars they have, the more respect these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers. _

Hilda placed a hand on his head and pets it. "Great to see you again, sorry for not calling for you after the League, but I've been busy. Listen, I need your help to find Ash. Can you help me?"

Braviary nodded as Hilda climbed onto the flying type's back.

"My turn, Dragonite let's go!" Iris exclaimed and out came a familiar Kanto dragon type, Dragonite. It had an orange and possesses arms and legs, all of which are equipped with three claws. It had a horn on its forehead that it possessed as a Dragonair, although it is now colored orange like most of Dragonite's body. It resembled a bipedal European dragon, and had a pair of little green-colored wings that can increase in size while flying. It had a taller stature than most humans. Dragonite also possessed S-shaped yellow antennae and a cream-colored, striated underbelly. Iris placed a hand to the dragon type's head patted it.

Drew took out his Pokedex to scan the Dragonite.

_Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land._

Drew placed his Pokedex back in his pockets and said, "So this your Dragonite. Looks nicer from what happened in Unova."

"Yup!" Iris replied and climbs onto the Dragon's back. "Dragonite is a lot better now, no more rampages like at the Junior Cup."

And last was Dawn who then shouted, "Togekiss, spotlight!" and tossed a Pokeball into the air. Emerging was a Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region. It was a vaguely avian Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It is covered in white, downy feathers and has broad, triangle-shaped wings that allow it to soar effortlessly. It has very small feet which are set close together, making them somewhat awkward for moving about on the ground. The spikes on its head were a three-pointed crest. The middle point was all white all the way to the tip, but the left and right spikes are tipped in blue and red respectively. Dawn and Piplup greeted the Pokémon as May decided to Dex it.

_Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict._

Dawn and Piplup climbed onto Togekiss as the three took off into the air.

"No need to worry everyone, we'll be back with Ash before you know it." Dawn assured them.

"And Misty…" Hilda said, eyeing the sad water gym leader. "Don't be growing mushrooms in the forest."

The three trainers then left the hiding spot and took off into the skies in search for Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth—<p>

The three were walking along a path when they stopped by an apple tree and decide to take a break and eat. Meowth and Pikachu were enjoying their apples but notice Ash was quiet.

"Hey Ash, why are you being silent?" asked Meowth.

Ash sighed. "I was thinking of what I said to Misty. I shouldn't have shouted, but." He groaned in anger. "I can't believe she had no faith in me. Why was she treating me like a baby?! I'm not the same Ash anymore, that's what I said on my birthday,"

"_Don't let it get to you, Ash. You know Misty cares about how you changed; she just needs to get used to it. Give her time about it and maybe she'll understand." _Pikachu assured him.

"I agree with Pikachu. Misty just needs time to get use to you, that's all." Meowth added.

Ash look to the two Pokémon and smiled. "I understand. Thanks you two."

After they finished their apples they continued on the path they were walking when they came to a clearing in the center of the forest. Ash then remembered this was the same place were Metapod evolved into Butterfree. It had changed over the five years. Ash smiled.

"Still can't believe we be here again. Boy, time flies. Come on, let's get moving." Ash instructed to the two Pokémon.

They nodded and continued walking when they stopped for a second. Ash could hear something falling from the sky. Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth looked up to see black balls coming down from the sky. They crash down around them, exploding and creating black smoke. The three coughed as laughter could be heard. Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth recognizes the voices.

"It can't be, they found us?!" Ash said as the smoke began to clear. Two familiar faces appearing in front of them. One was a young woman with Magenta red hair and a young man with lavender blue hair and wore white uniforms.

"It's been awhile…. twerp, Pikachu, and traitor." Jessie said calmly.

"Team Rocket, what are you doing here?" Ash said, but he knew why. Ever since their encounter during their plot with Meloetta and the Kami Trio, he knew they return after seeing Pikachu's power once more. Plus this was their home region as well as Ash's, so of course their encounter wasn't going to happen.

"Isn't it obvious, we came for your Pokémon and bring Meowth back to Giovanni. I think a good punishment is in order for you, Meowth." James explained.

Meowth's claws sharpened as he was ready to fight. "There's no way I'm going back. I made my choice to be good, unlike you two." Meowth demanded.

"_That's right! You want us, come and get us!" _Pikachu added as well, his cheeks sparked with electricity.

Ash took two Pokeballs from his belt. "You guys and your boss almost froze Unova, time I get back at the trouble you put Meloetta through. Larivatar, Totodile, I choose you!" and tosses the two Pokeballs into the air and out came Totodile and Larvitar. Totodile dance happily as Larvitar stood ready to fight, a little timid but stood his ground. The two stood with Meowth and Pikachu and waited for Team Rocket to make their move. Jessie and James took out their Pokeballs and got ready to send out their Pokémon.

"Swoobat, Seviper, Yanmega, go!" Jessie announced sent out her now evolved Swoobat, her Yanmega and her Seviper.

"Cofagrigus, Carnivine, go!" James called out too and out came his evolved Cofagrigus and Carnivine. But there was no head eating from the Sinnoh grass type, it stood ready to fight for its trainer.

"Get ready guys, we don't know how strong they've got since we last saw them." Ash said to the Pokémon.

They nodded back to the raven haired trainer and turned back around to face Team Rocket.

"Swoobat, use Air Slash! Seviper, Poison Tail! Yanmega, use Acientpower!" commanded Jessie

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball! Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" commanded James.

Swoobat's wings began to glow white as it launched crescent shaped discs at Pikachu, Meowth, Totodile, and Larvitar, Seviper lunged at the Pokémon with its tail coated with poison, Yanmega's body glowed white as it fired a silver energy ball as well. Purple darkness formed in the ghost type's hands as it fired them too well as Carnivine fired yellow bullets at the four too. Pikachu evaded the Air Slash but when Seviper came at him with Poison Tail, the electric mouse Pokémon was struck by the Poison tail and was sent backwards. Meowth and Totodile evade the Acientpower as Shadow Ball came close to them. The Cat Scratch Pokémon used his own Shadow Ball to intercept the ones fired to him and Totodile. As Bullet Seed came close to Larvitar, the little ground type didn't move but smiled. He stomped his feet to the ground as sand whipped up around him, stopping the Bullet Seed and covering the team in a sandstorm.

"_Nice one Larvitar." _said Totodile.

"_Don't mention it. You okay Pikachu?"_ Larvitar asked the yellow mouse.

"_Yeah I'm fine."_ Pikachu panted. _"I think Seviper has gotten stronger, it was even faster than me."_

"There not the bums joke Pokémon anymore, they're really Pokémon from Team Rocket. Jessie and James really made sure our next encounter would not be a joke." Meowth said. "This Sandstorm only gives us coverage for now, but once it's gone, we have to give it our all."

"_Right."_ The other Pokémon nodded. Ash nodded too as he was ready for what Team Rocket will do next.

Back on Jessie and James' side of the field, they waited patiently for the Sandstorm to pass.

"The Twerp is thinking smart but it won't be for long. Our Pokémon are much stronger than they were then. So let's see what the champion of Unova has up his sleeves." Jessie said her arms folded over her chest.

The five Pokémon of Team Rocket glared at the sandstorm as it finally disappeared, revealing the four Pokémon ready to go again.

"Totodile, use Ice Beam! Meowth, use Payday! Larvitar, use Stone Edge! And Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Totodile opened his mouth as a beam of Ice was fired from it; Meowth's charm began to flash as orbs of light (really coins), appeared in the sky and heading straight for Team Rocket's Pokémon, sharped pointy rocks appeared around Larvitar as they were heading towards the Pokémon with Pikachu finishing up the attacks by charging up lightning from his cheeks and launching it at them. As the four attacks of ice, normal, rock, and electric came their way, Team Rocket were ready for them.

"Cofagrigus, use Psychic on the Stone Edge! Carnivine, use Power Whip!" James commanded.

"Swoobat, use Acrobatics! Yanmega, use Giga Impact! And Seviper, use Vemonshock!" Jessie commanded.

Cofagrigus' coffin body glowed blue as the Stone Edge was stopped in midair along with Totodile's Ice Beam. Totodile and Larvitar gasped in shock as the two attack hit the opposite Pokémon; Larvitar taking a direct hit from Ice Beam and Totodile was pelted by the Stone Edge. The on slot wasn't done with the two Johto Pokémon as Carnivine's vines glows purple as the vines struck hard at Totodile and Larvitar, causing the two to be sent into the air and hit over and over by Power Whip. Carnivine stopped his attack as Totodile and Larvitar crashed back to the ground like rocks in the pond.

Swoobat and Yanmega dodged the Payday and Thunderbolt and made their move along with Seviper. Swoobat them glided down to Pikachu and attacked him with grace and speed that the little rodent couldn't even move to make a counter attack. Swoobat glided back into the air and did it again. After a few more times, Pikachu was finally tired by the barrage of Acrobatics. Yanmega flew higher into the air as her body was surrounded by orange streaks. Purple energy surrounds Yanmega and the energy swirled around her. Yanmega then dive down and crash into Pikachu and Meowth with intense force, causing the two to fall back onto the ground. Seviper made the last move, opening its mouth and drench the two Kanto Pokémon in green poisonous liquid. The green liquid faded and both Meowth and Pikachu were heavily poisoned; their body sparking with the effects.

Ash gasped at the damage Jessie and James had put his Pokémon and Meowth through. He watches as they struggled to keep on their feet/paws.

"Wow, looks like Giovanni has really train them. Incredible power." Meowth said amazed, keeping one eye open. He panted heavily, the effects getting to him.

"_Never in all my life can I honestly say that Team Rocket isn't pushovers anymore."_ Pikachu grunted, smiling widely.

"_Pushovers or not, we can't just let them beat us." _Totodile said, keeping it together. Pikachu beamed at the Johto starter, while still keeping his joyful personality, there was some maturity he never saw since being in Unova.

"_Well I'm not going down without a fight." _Larvitar panted.

"_Well then, I'm not letting an old friend and his teammates get beaten." _A Pokémon's voice announces itself in the sky.

Ash and the Pokémon look up into the sky as waves of orange heat came crashing down on Seviper, Yanmega, Swoobat, Cofagrigus, and Carnivine. They gasped and cheered as a familiar native bird from Kanto came to their aid. Ash recognized it on the spot.

"Pidgeot!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed.

Pidgeot then flew down to Pikachu, Meowth, Totodile, and Larvitar to see if they were alright.

"_Are you guys alright?" _The flying type asked.

"_Pidgeot, it's you! Long time no see!"_ Pikachu said happily, not letting the poison get to him anymore.

"So you're the Pidgeot Ash's fellow Pokémon told me about. It's very nice to meet you, ma'am." Larvitar said.

Meowth got a little nervous seeing the flying type but she merely replied with, _"Don't worry Meowth; I know you are good now. I saw you fight along with Pikachu."_

Meowth sighed in relief as another voice was heard behind them.

"You guys alright?"

Ash and the Pokémon turned around and smiled as Team Rocket gasped to see who it was. Standing feet away from them were Hilda, Iris, and Dawn, each standing in heroic poses, Piplup near Dawn, Axew near Iris, and their flying types Pokémon still in the air.

"Iris, Hilda, Dawn!" Ash cheered happily.

The three travel companions came running up to and flying as Dawn said, "Glad we found you since you guys got blasted by the Beedrills."

Hilda spots the injured Pokémon and said to Ash as well, "They look really beaten up. Here, I got some Oran and Pecha berries in my bag." Hilda removed her bag from her shoulder and gave Pikachu and Meowth an Oran and Pecha berry each and an Oran berry each for Totodile and Larvitar. They ate their berries and were feeling much better and their strength returned to them.

"Thank you!" the Pokémon all said in unison.

"Good thing we found your Pidgeot or we wouldn't found you." Dawn said with Piplup nodding in agreement. She look to Team Rocket and stood ready for battle, Piplup and Togekiss pumped up. "Now with us helping out, there's no way Team Rocket can beat us."

Axew stood near Larvitar and Totodile while Braviary and Dragonite were still airborne as Pikachu and Meowth stood along with everyone, ready for another round. Jessie scoffed.

"Just because you have reinforcement, doesn't mean you'll beat us."

"We'll just see about that." Ash retorted with his friends and Pokémon chiming in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>(Cue Pokémon Black and White Ending credits-Best Wishes Version)<em>

* * *

><p>"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed on Pikachu and Meowth!" James commanded.<p>

Carnivine opened its Venus fly trap mouth and fired yellow bullets at Pikachu and Meowth. Ash counters with, "Pikachu, dodge and use Quick Attack! Meowth, dodge and use Fury Swipes!"

The two Kanto Pokémon quickly dodge the Bullet Seed and made their next move. Pikachu coated himself in the wind as he dashed to Carnivine. Meowth's claws turned white and sharpened as he followed behind Pikachu. Carnivine lashed his vines at Pikachu and Meowth they skipped by them and was ready to make their next move. Pikachu crash his head into Carnivine's stomach as Meowth jump into the air and scratch furiously at the Sinnoh Grass type. Carnivine staggered for a moment as James said, "Not bad, but don't cocky just yet. Cofagrigus, use Night Shade!"

Cofagrigus' eyes glowed pink and it's as it body glowed pale purple as it released crimson rings that travels towards Pikachu and Meowth, causing damage. As the Night Shade attack ended, Axew, Piplup, Totodile, and Larvitar came to help them.

"_Don't worry."_ Piplup began.

"_We got your back."_ Axew finished.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded.

"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded.

"Totodile, use Aqua Tail! Larvitar, use Rock Tomb!" Ash commanded.

Piplup's beak glowed white as barrage of bubbles fired from his mouth. Axew pulled his head back and a light blue orb of energy was growing in Axew's stomach. Finally, a powerful surge of energy that was shaped like a black and blue dragon was unleashed from Axew and it was fired at James' Pokémon. Totodile's tail began to lengthen as swirls of water and bubbles formed around it as Totodile to attack Cofagrigus. Larvitar held his arms into the air as a large boulder form over the young Rock/Ground type as he launches it at Carnivine. Cofagrigus sent Will-o-wisps as little purple flames appeared from the ghost type's hands which tried to surround Totodile. Totodile spun in place as he douse the flames with his Aqua Tail and finally crash into Cofagrigus' head, causing the Ghost type to be push back a little. Piplup's Bubblebeam and Axew's Dragon Rage attack connected with Carnivine as Carnivine slid on the ground as James commanded another Power Whip. The Sinnoh Grass type's Vines glowed purple as they came for Piplup and Axew.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck!" Dawn commanded.

"Axew, follow behind Piplup and use Dragon Claw!" Iris commanded.

Piplup's beak extended and glowed and he spin around and flew around the Power Whip that the Vines twisted together as Piplup finally connected Drill Beak at Carnivine's stomach which caused Carnivine to cancel Power Whip as Axew jump into the air, his claws glowing blue. Axew scratched his claws onto Carnivine's face as Carnivine fell to the ground. Axew landed nearby Piplup as Pikachu and Meowth were ready to attack again.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball! Meowth, use Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded.

Yellow electricity and purple darkness formed on Pikachu's tail and Meowth's paws as they fired them at Cofagrigus, causing the Coffin Pokémon fell to the ground too as Pikachu and Meowth preformed a high five. But there was no time to celebrate as Carnivine and Cofagrigus rose back onto their feet (or for the Coffin Pokémon, lack thereof).

"Guess is it's going to be easy as were our usual outcomes with Team Rocket." Dawn said to Ash, Iris, and Hilda.

"Find by me." Ash said a grin on his face. "Let's keep this up."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the air—<p>

* * *

><p>Togekiss, Pidgeot, Braviary, and Dragonite were still fighting Yanmega and Swoobat, with Seviper being supported by Yanmega. Jessie continued ordering attacks to her three Pokémon as the four flying types battled on their own. Swoobat launched an Air Slash at Dragonite and Togekiss, who evade the attack and decided to counter attack. Dragonite fired a stream of red-orange flames while Togekiss held its wings together as a blue ball of energy was then fired from it. Yanmega used Ancientpower and the two attacks collided in the air, causing them to explode upon impact. A dust cloud was form as the four were wondering what the three Pokémon will do next. Finally, YanmegaSeviper emerges from the cloud, Seviper's Tail coated with Poison. Braviary, Togekiss, and Pidgeot got away quick as Seviper connected with Dragonite. Dragonite wailed at the pain but thankfully poison didn't activate. Dragon held his arm as a dark glint was in his eyes. The Dragon Pokémon's claws then charged with electricity as it flew to Yanmega and Seviper. The two duck and doge the Thunder punch as Seviper was hurled by Yanmega, its red fangs now coated with poison. Before Seviper sink his fangs into Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon had grabbed the Hoenn Snake by his head, surprising Seviper. With a spin and a toss, Seviper was thrown back to Yanmega who caught him. Dragonite folded his arms with a cocky expression on his face.

"_Heh, like I'm going to let some overgrown snake beat me." _Dragonite said confidently.

Togekiss sighed as she glided near the Dragon Pokémon_. "Your cockiness is showing. You are so like your Trainer."_

A vein throbbed on Dragonite's head as he faces the Jubilee Pokémon. _"I am nothing like Iris!"_ he shouted Dragonite.

"_Right."_ Togekiss said coolly.

As Togekiss and Dragonite argued, Seviper and Yanmega just look at the two Pokémon and sweatdropped. How they acted was like a much mature Dawn and an immature cocky Iris.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Pidgeot and Braviary—<p>

* * *

><p>The two flying types were still holding their own to Swoobat and its impressive moves. Swoobat's ears sparked with electricity as an electrical beam was fired and was heading towards Pidgeot and Braviary quickly maneuvered out of the way as Swoobat guided its beam to follow them around. Braviary dived down pass the Charge Beam and appeared over the Courting Pokémon. Braviary's talons began to glow pitch black as it sped its way under Swoobat as it launch Air Cutter at Pidgeot, not seeing its other opponent sneak up behind it. Braviary's talons then extended into a claw covered in Darkness as it seem to pierce through Swoobat, causing damage. Swoobat flew the super effective attack but still held on. It looks behind itself to find Braviary. Angry for that sneak attack, it then used Charge Beam again that was heading straight for Braviary. Before the native Unova Bird could be hit by the Charge Beam, A fast bullet pushed the Valiant Pokémon out the way, missing the Charge Beam. After the bullet stop pushing Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon was that it was Pidgeot who save him. The Kanto Bird used Serial Axe and used its speed to push Braviary as hard as she could. Braviary sighed in relief.<p>

"_Thanks Pidgeot, I could have been hit by the Charge Beam."_ Braviary said to her.

"_Don't mention it. Now then, let's beat that Swoobat."_ Pidgeot replied.

The two birds as they continued their battle.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground—<p>

* * *

><p>Ash, Hilda, Iris, and Dawn were continuing their battle with Carnivine and Cofagrigus. Hilda had sent out her Elmonga to assist Pikachu, Meowth, Totodile, Larvitar, Piplup, and Axew. The little flying squirrel Pokémon quickly dived down low to the ground and while engulfed in light sped his way to Carnivine, Carnivine used its vines to hoist itself off the ground, dodging Elmonga's Aerial Ace. Elmonga turned back around as Hilda commanded, "Turn back and use Wild Charge!"<p>

Elmonga's yellow cheeks charged with yellow electricity As Elmonga dashed back around now surrounding his body in electricity and charging at Carnivine. James then commanded, "Carnivine, use Faint Attack!"

The Bug Catcher Pokémon simply sidesteps from Elmonga's Wild Charge and vanishes from sight. Elmonga cancelled his Wild Charge is surprise as he didn't see Carnivine another. He looked left and right as Carnivine appeared right behind him.

The Pokémon gasped as Axew and Pikachu shouted, _"Elmonga, behind you!"_

Elmonga turned around quick as Carnivine strike the electric Pokémon and sent him flying back to the group, sliding on the glassy plain. Pikachu and the Pokémon came to see if Elmonga was alright. The Unova Electric type struggled to get us, his whole body covered in scratches. James and Jessie had their arms followed (or in Jessie's case, hand to hips) as Their Pokémon rounded up together as their Pokémon did the same.

James smirked. "Had enough yet?"

"You should give up now. We have you on the run, Your Pokémon are nearly exhausted. Just surrender and we might make taking your Pokémon nice and sweet." Jessie sneered.

"Not a chance. We're not going to let you win. Time we finish things off our way. Dawn, Iris, Hilda, you ready?" Ash asked his friends.

The three girls as their Pokémon nodded too.

Pidgeot, Braviary, Togekiss, and Dragonite took their positions in the air again as the ground Pokémon and Elmonga were ready to finish things off.

* * *

><p>(Cue Heroes of Hoenn— Pokémon Anime)<p>

* * *

><p>"Pikachu, go!" Ash commanded.<p>

"Piplup, you too!" Dawn commanded as well.

Pikachu and Piplup both dash their way to Seviper, Carnivine, and Cofagrigus.

James scoffed. "Trying a head on attack won't work. Carnivine, use Power Whip!"

The Bug Catcher Pokémon's Vines stretch out again, turning purple once more but this time Ash and Dawn knew what to do,

"Jump and spin to dodge!" Ash and Dawn commanded.

Before Power Whip could hit, Piplup and Pikachu miss the attack by just an inch and spun and twist their bodies as they each went pass Carnivine and appeared behind him.

Jessie scoffed. "Those cheap tricks again. Seviper, use Poison Tail on Axew and Larvitar!"

Seviper lunge foreword at the two Pokémon as Ash then commanded, "Not going to happen. Totodile, use Ice Fang!"

Totodile's teeth became frozen, sharp, and bigger than his normal teeth. Before Seviper could hit Axew and Larvitar, Totodile sink his teeth into Seviper's tail. The Hoenn snake howled in pain as it tried desperately to remove it. Seviper swing the tail over and over, but in no time flat, Ice began to form on Seviper's tail as the Hoenn snake was half frozen, now unable to attack,

"Impossible!" Jessie scream as Totodile took his teeth off Seviper and jumped away.

"Now with Seviper unable to Totodile, you ready Iris?" Ash asked the purple haired dragon trainer.

"Ready!" Iris said, excited.

"Larvitar, use Rock Tomb!" Ash commanded.

Larvitar held up his arms again as another boulder was formed.

"Axew, jump onto the Rock Tomb!" Iris commanded.

The Tusk Pokémon obeyed as he jumped onto the Rock Tomb.

"Let it fly!" Ash and Iris exclaimed in unison.

Larvitar launched the Rock Tomb with Axew riding on top as it headed for Carnivine before shattering on its own into rocks that sealed Carnivine in all corners as Axew was diving down to make the final bow.

"Axew, finish Carnivine with Dragon Tail!" Iris commanded.

Axew's small tail began to glow and lengthen with a blue light as Axew crash his tail into Carnivine's head, The Bug Catcher Pokémon then keel over and collapsed, his eyes all swirled.

"That's one down, four more to go." Ash pointed out, looking Seviper and looking up into the air as Yanmega and Swoobat were still fighting their flying types.

James growl in anger as he commanded, "Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball!"

Four Shadow balls were summoned from the Coffin Pokémon's shadowy arms and fired at Larvitar and Totodile. Meowth jumped right in front of the two Johto Pokémon and used his own Shadow Ball while the others used their attacks. Totodile let out a powerful gusher of water from his mouth, pointy stones appeared around Larvitar before he fired them, and Elmonga charged electricity from his tail with formed a ball that he launched too. The four attacks neutralized the Shadow Balls as they collided with Cofagrigus, the four attacks making dome decent amount of damage, including the super effective Ghost attack. Cofagrigus was looking like he was on his last legs as it finally fell to the ground, its arms limp and not moving. They were two Pokémon down and three more to go.

Just then, Seviper's tail finally thawed out as it went for Pikachu who used Quick Attack to evade the attack.

"Seviper, use Vemonshock!" Jessie commanded.

Seviper shot Vemonshock from its mouth again as Pikachu dash around to dodge it. Finally, Pikachu stopped as Jessie commanded, "Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

Seviper's tail was coated in Poison again as Ash then commanded, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's Tail glow a metal glow as the two Pokémon clash with their tails. Pikachu leaped back from Seviper as he began to charge up an Electro Ball. Seviper tried to attack the Electric Mouse Pokémon as Dawn commanded, "Piplup, use Drill Peak!"

Piplup hurried and spun foreword in the air with his beak glowing and lengthened. Piplup's Drill Peak collided with Seviper, sending it back a bit before Pikachu launched his Electro Ball. The Electro Ball shocked the Hoenn Snake before sending it back to Team Rocket's side, knocked out like the first two Pokémon. Now it was Swoobat and Yanmega left.

* * *

><p>In the air once more—<p>

* * *

><p>On both sides, all six Pokémon were shown signs they were tired and covered in scratches. Dragonite panted along with Pidgeot, Braviary, and Togekiss. Yanmega and Swoobat were seemed to be down to their last bit of strength, since able to keep airborne. Dragonite thought only to wrap this up and now before him and his comrades' fall out of the sky, Both Yanmega and Swoobat were ready for their last move and so were the four flyers. Swoobat fired another Charge Beam as Yanmega used Air Cutter. The combination of air and electric increase the power of Charge Beam as it was heading towards them… But they weren't giving up now. Surrounding his whole body in blue energy shaped like a dragon, The Dragon Pokémon used Dragon Rush and charged into the Charge Beam. Dragonite's Dragon Rush tried to pierce through the beam, but the Charge Beam was too powerful. Just then Pidgeot's Wings glowed blue as she flapped her wings and a Powerful gust of wind that entered the Dragon Rush and increasing its power. Then Togekiss fired one Aura Sphere, increasing the Dragon Rush's power ten times its normal strength, giving Dragonite enough power to finally piece the Charge Beam. The powered up Dragon Rush then pierce through the Charge Beam like butter and once it hit Swoobat and Yanmega, a huge explosion was in the air, creating a cloud of dust.<p>

"Did it work?" Dawn asked hopefully.

After a few minutes, two bodies fell from the dust cloud. When Ash and his friend saw who they were, they smiled with glee, so were their Pokémon. Both Yanmega and Swoobat were defeated by the powered up Dragon Rush. Pikachu and the Pokémon cheered as Dragonite, who emerged from the dust, merely kept his arms folded in a serious manner. Jessie and James returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and looked at the cheering trainers. Jessie pointed a finger at them, causing them to stop.

"Now listen here twerp. You may have beaten us today, but know this. Team Rocket will stop at nothing to control the world. So for now, consider yourself lucky for now. That goes double for you, Meowth. Until me meet again, Ash Ketchum." Jessie said dramatically.

James throws a smoke ball into the group, creating a thick black smoke. When smoke finally cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

"They'll be back." Ash reminded them.

"And we'll be ready for them next time." Hilda said before looking at Braviary and Elmonga. "Good job both of you, have a good rest." and returns them to their Pokéballs.

Ash took out Totodile and Larvitar's Pokéballs. "You two fought well. Have a nice rest." and places them in their Pokéballs.

Dawn's Togekiss came to her trainer as she patted her on her head. "Good job, Togekiss, take a good rest." and places into her Pokéball.

"Dragonite, thanks for helping everyone in battle too, you take a good rest too." Added Iris who places her dragon type into his Pokéball and Axew jumped into her hair.

With all their Pokémon they sent out safely in their Pokéballs, they look to Pidgeot.

"Well Pidgeot, thank you for helping us, you really helped." Ash said, patting the head of his old Kanto Flying type. "So are things settled with the Spearrows and Ferrows?"

"_Yes and many of the young ones grew in strong Pidgeots that I was being protected more than me protecting them. During your last meeting, I got a lot stronger, even learned new moves since we last saw one another. So, I take it you are battling the Kanto League again?"_ Pidgeot asked.

Ash nodded. _"Then I wouldn't mind teaming up with you again, it will be like old times."_

"Sure, welcome back Pidgeot." Ash said with a smile.

"Ash!" voices called from the distance.

Ash, Hilda, Dawn, and Iris look to see all of Ash's friends coming their way. When they got near them, Barry said frantically, "Ash, are you alright?! We heard explosions from where we were hiding so we came to see what was going on!"

"Calm down Barry, I'm fine and look." He shows his friends his Pidgeot. Brock was surprised to see his Pidgeot again. The others were surprised to see it too. Kaycee then too out her Pokédex to scan it.

_Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. By flapping its wings, with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending trees._

Kaycee pocketed her Pokédex and said, "Wow, so this Pidgeot is the one your friends talk about. It looks really well trained."

"Thanks." Ash replied to her.

"So Ash, did you find a way out the Forest yet?" asked Leonard.

"Not yet, but my Pidgeot has lived in the forest for five years so she can show us the way out of here" Ash replied to the group.

"Awesome, that's means we will be in Pewter City before nightfall!" Kenny cheered.

Everyone looked excited too as Ash spotted Misty coming up to him.

"Misty…" Ash said at once.

"Ash…" Misty said softly.

"Oh boy, it's drama time." Bianca groaned.

"Now, now, let's see how this goes." Cilan assured her.

The two friends were silent, staring at one another for quite some time. Everyone was anxiously waiting for them to reply.

"Misty, I..." Ash stated, but Misty interrupted him.

"I'm sorry!"

Ash gasped at this, so were his friends as Misty continued on. "I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to say that to you, bring up the past like that, and I don't know what came over me. I just remembered how…"

But Ash place a hand to silent her. "How I was years ago. Misty, I know you are one of my closest friends and I know you always see me as that little rookie from Pallet, but those days are over. I am much older now and learned a lot from my travels, that's why I'm battling the league again, to make a fresh start to my first start. When I look back at my badges, I wonder to myself, did I really deserve them? Part of me feels some we just given to me to or just for pity. I know you're thinking 'No way, that's not true', but to me I didn't earn them as a real Pokémon Trainer. I was not really the best; I did dumb things, like with Erika. I thought I was invincible, like with Surge and really should have battle such a powerful trainer without a strategy like with Sabrina. I even thought I could handle Charizard or Primape, but got what was coming to me. Now, I want to prove that there is no great and powerful god that resets me every region I go to."

Meowth whispered to Max. "Did Ash just break the 4th wall?"

"Quiet, this getting good." Max whispered.

"And that I was stupid and didn't deserve my battles, but now I'm ready to put my skills to the test, to show myself that I am a Pokémon Trainer. That's why I'm ready. I showed my readiness in Unova now I ready here. So Misty, you have nothing to worry about, okay?" he added with a smile on his face.

Misty shed a single tear and rubs her eyes. She smiled and said, "So, we're still friends?"

Ash nodded as he looks to everyone. "Alright guys, we should get moving right away." Ash then looks to Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, show us the way out."

Pidgeot nodded her feathery head as she took off into the sky. Surveying the area carefully, she choose the west and Ash and his friends followed him. It was only a couple hours until finally; they made it out of the Viridian Forest and into the next route. They follow the route and were now viewing Pewter City overhead.

"We made it!" cheered Red and Leaf.

"Pewter City, it's great to see it again." Gary said.

"Yeah, hasn't changed much since last time we were here." May said.

Hilda yawned. "It's starting to get late. Look." The brunette Unova trainer pointed to the sun. The Sun was setting over the horizon, giving the sky a light orange feel to it. While it gave the view of Brock's hometown a beautiful and breathtaking site, they had to book a room in Pewter City's Pokémon Center. With excitement on their faces, they hurried and made their way to Pewter City.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters—<p>

* * *

><p>Several people were standing in a well lit room, waiting for someone. The first two were two young field agents wearing black uniforms. The first was a young woman with red earrings and a young man with teal blue hair. The next two agents were young women, one with yellow hair and the other with powder white hair and wearing clothes that were more thief attire than Rocket attire. The last two were two scientists, both old with one with orange hairbeard and the other with white hair and mustache.

The one with yellow hair and Rocket uniform spoke to the group. "Where are Jessie and James?"

"They should be returning by now, said they heard a rumor that the kid with the Pikachu is back in Kanto right now." S\spoke the white haired scientist.

"The other agents and other scientist gasped. The teal haired man spoke next.

"That brat Ash Ketchum. How can an inexperience boy even topple Team Rocket countless times?"

"He's beaten all of us; even stop Giovanni twice in Unova. A boy like that can't be any special." said the yellow haired agent named Cassidy.

"He even stopped us in Altomare. We were so close to have both the Soul Dew and the DMA. But that kid, got in our way! The next time I see him, I'll make sure he will pay." The second blond haired woman growled in anger.

The others sweatdropp in embarrassment. The teal haired man named Butch spoke up. "What's with her?"

"Annie has been a little unstable since Giovanni released us from prison. Remember that kid she attacked a few years ago, which was an example of her unstableness." Thee powder white haired woman named Oakley explained.

"Dear Arceus." breathed the orange haired professor named Namba.

The group turned around as the doors slid open and in came James and James.

"Welcome, both of you. Was the rumor true?" asked the white haired professor named Zeger.

"Yes, the twerp has the returned. He seems to be heading to Pewter City as this point. That's all we know." explained Jessie.

"I see. Then we should wait for the boss so he could give us our missions in Kanto." replied Cassidy.

The group nodded as they stood and waited for Giovanni. As they waited, they went into a conversation.

"Did you know Giovanni has a daughter?" Butch pointed out.

"No, I never knew he was married." James said in amazement.

"Yes, we don't see his wife much; she's in Johto right now. But his daughter is an agent in training and will be starting in the field next week." added Butch.

"What is the kid like? What she look like? What's her name?" asked Namba curiously.

"Well, she's really to herself, kinda cold to others. She wears mostly maroon clothes with contrasts her red long hair. Her name is Silver." Butch explained.

"Silver?" they all said in confusion.

"That is her nickname she gives herself, her real name is Eliza. Pretty normal name right?" asked Butch.

That was true; she had a pretty normal name for a field agent at her age. Her nickname 'Silver' was a little… generic. Who would name themselves after a color?

"So Eliza, how come we never knew her much?" asked Oakley.

"She lived with her mother for most of her life so we never saw her around. We asked about his family life and he told us. We were surprised his had a daughter. He explains to us that Eliza is the heir to Team Rocket if something happens to Giovanni. Guess that means a child will lead us one day." Cassidy said.

They all sighed. The group turned around to see Giovanni, his secretary, and his Persian.

"Giovanni sir!" they all said in unison and stood together in a line.

Giovanni looked at his field agents and professors and spoke to them. "Good evening everyone. I am please you all made it here today."

"Giovanni, we can confirm to you that Ash Ketchum has returned to Kanto." Jessie informed him.

"I see… so the boy has returned to Kanto. That means it's time to get our preparations underway." He looks to the three groups of agents. "Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Annie, Oakley, I send the six of you back into the field. You know what you must do." The Team Rocket boss said.

"Yes Giovanni." The six agents said at once.

"And Professor Namba, Zeger, begin our takeover of Celadon City and Silph Co." informed Giovanni again

"Yes Giovanni." The two professors said.

The eight all left the room as Giovanni and the secretary went to his office. He sat down in his chair and looked at a picture on the desk. A younger Giovanni was standing in front of a College with two young women. One was Ash's mother Delia, her hair in pony tails and another woman with scarlet red hair. He touches the picture frame and said, "Delia… Who would have thought your child could be a thorn in our side. But soon, not he or anyone can stop us."

Giovanni silently laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Pewter City—<p>

The group was in the lobby, dress in their sleepwear and looking full from a delicious meal. Max jump onto an armchair and relaxed.

"Ah, once again that was a great meal. Thank you Brock and Cilan!" Max said to the two trainers.

"You're welcome Max. I gotta say Brock; you really know a lot of cooking tactics and your recipes has a perfect blend to them. I see why you were both a Breeder and doctor in training." The Striation gym leader said.

"Thanks!" Brock said a smile.

Red looked around the lobby to see that two of their number was missing.

"Hey, have anyone seen Ash and Hilda? They weren't here in the lobby and I don't see them after dinner."

"Oh, they must be outside talking with Reshiram." Brock explained.

Oliver and everyone was confusion about what Brock have told them. Ash and Hilda are talking to Reshiram?

"Why are they talking to Reshiram?" asked Kaycee.

"Oh, you most of you don't know about Ash and Hilda's connection to Reshiram. Well, I'll explain. Both Ash and Hilda are both the heroes of Truths and can understand Reshiram very well being the holders of the White Stone. It's what makes them special, the ones who fought for People and Pokémon being together and not separated. I think that's why Reshiram chose them. Ash cares for his Pokémon, he loves them and Hilda loves the too. If it wasn't for them changing N's ways of thinking and stop Gethsis, all of the Unova would have been force to release their Pokémon. We have them to thank for saving our home." Cilan said, intriguing them with the explanation

Leaf and May look to the door where the training field was held. May thought it and said, "I guess you are right, Cilan. Ash has saved the world many times, but this time was different as he fought Team Plasma and N for his and Hilda's truths about the bonds between people and Pokémon. It was funny; Ash was this inexperience Pokémon Trainer five years ago and now this world savior that has grown into a proper trainer. But to us, he will always be Ash."

That's true!" Dawn and Iris agreed.

Gary yawned and added, "Well Hilda and Ash will be inside soon so let's get to bed. We got a long day of gym battles to watch and no one wants to be cranky tomorrow."

Tracey then said, "Gary's right. Let's hit the hay."

"Okay, good night everyone." Kaycee waved happily as she headed to her room with her boyfriend and his brother following her.

"Me too." said Bianca, getting up from the couch, "I need to plan my team for Brock's gym so I'll be in my room. Later!" Bianca waved too and headed for her room.

Cilan and Iris followed after the blond Unova trainer as Dawn picked up a sleeping Piplup and cradled the Penguin Pokémon in her arms and said, "Me too. If we're going to watch." She counted on her fingers and added, "seven of our friends' matches tomorrow and I wouldn't mind cheering when I'm not sleepy."

Dawn and her sleeping Piplup headed to her room as Kenny said, "I agree with Dee-Dee, I want to watch these battles too."

Dawn scowled and she and Kenny head to their rooms.

Max hopped off his seat and said, "Going to bed too. I'm so excited to meet all the Kanto gym leaders and it'll be nice to see Forrest again."

Max and May headed off to bed as Brock announced, "I should go tell my parents that we are back in town and our challengers are coming tomorrow."

Brock left the lobby and made his way to the videophones. Misty picked up Azurill and went to her room. Meowth went to Ash's room to get some sleep as well. Red and Leaf hurried to their rooms as Drew and Barry followed suit until no one else was in the lobby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside—<p>

* * *

><p>Ash, Pikachu, and Hilda were standing on the training grounds in the cool crisp nighttime sky. They could feel the cool light breeze and their clothes slightly blowing in the wind. The stars were out and slightly visible through the lamps posts lighting the grounds. Hilda took out her bag a Pokéball from her bag and look to Ash.<p>

"You ready Ash?" asked Hilda.

"Sure." Ash replied.

Hilda held the Pokéball in her hand and shouted, "Reshiram, come on out!"

Hilda tosses the Pokéball into the air and emerging from the ball was the Vast White Pokémon, Reshiram. The large white dragon landed on the ground, lightly flapping his wings to soften the landing. The Vast White Dragon looks to the two trainers and Pikachu and spoke in a soft deep voice.

"Heroes of truths: Ash and Hilda, it's been awhile." Reshiram said.

"Hello Reshiram, it's great to see you again. Sorry we haven't spoken to you in a while. We been pretty busy." Ash explained.

"There's no need to apologize, the both of you. But it must be a reason you brought me out." Reshiram said.

"Well there is. We want to know if you sense Zekrom and N somewhere." Hilda asked.

Reshiram then replied with, "I see. The King of Team Plasma and Zekrom… The two are not in this region."

"I see..." Hilda said sadly. Ash places a hand to Hilda's back to comfort her. "What Looker told us got us thinking back in Unova. Maybe N went to another region. The Sages mentioned him in a far off land; we thought maybe he came here. I guess not."

"That is true Hilda, but you must remember this…." Reshiram began. "It was your own believes and Ash's that changed N and made him see the light. You battle for your truths and won, beating both N and Zekrom. N is a usual human, a boy who understands Pokémon but can never understand the human heart. In time his heart will know, just as you two do."

"_I agree with Reshiram," _Pikachu said, smiling happily. _"N is not like all the others we met over the years, I say we give him time. Maybe the next time we meet him, he'll change a little more. Besides, he is not like his father and he needs a friend. You two can be those friends he'll need. Black and White, Yin and Yang, Truths and Ideals, they both need one another, right?"_

Ash and Hilda nodded as Reshiram beamed at the Electric Mouse Pokémon. "You are very smart, Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his head.

"They are right Hild. When we find N, he'll have real friends, not just Pokémon. You me, and the others too, No longer will N feel like all humans are like what he was told by his father. How all humans mistreat Pokémon and only use them as slaves. He was manipulated all his life to believe this, his whole life was a lie that Gethsis told him. No one deserves to be a tool." Ash said to Pikachu and Hilda.

"I agree." Hilda looks to Reshiram. "Thank you for speaking to us Reshiram. If we need your help, we have your Pokéball to call you."

"I was my pleasure. I am looking forward to assist you again." The Vast White Pokémon said.

"Thank you Reshiram." Ash said as Hilda returned him to his Pokéball and Hilda put it back in her bag. The two trainers then look to the starry sky and remember that night on the ship.

"Think N is looking at those same stars?" asked Hilda.

"Yeah, the same ones we are. No need to worry, we'll find him someday." Ash said with a warm smile.

Hilda look to Ash and smiled warmly too and remembers what Hilbert said to her.

'_I do like Ash, like Hilbert said to me. But I'll let him know, when the time is right. Until then, I will focus my mind on the gym battle, not on my possible love life. Ash is my friend now and I won't want to ruin our friendship now by acting like one of those girls I read about in books. I really need to get a better collection of literature.' _Hilda said to herself, thinking of all the helpless girls she normally reads in the romance genre.

"Hey Hilda, ready to head back?" the raven haired boy asked,

Hilda nodded. "Yeah!"

After some interesting events, a fierce battle, and an old friend back under Ash's belt, Ash , Pikachu and Hilda went back into the Pokémon Center as tomorrow was his friends' gym battles and his, Red, and Leaf's rematches at the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And after a few months, chapter four is finished. Luckily, I was working on this a lot so I finally got it done. This was a tough chapter to write as I need to make the battle with Team Rocket long. Think it was long enough. And Pidgeot returns and both Larvitar and Totodile battled and have new moves. I'll leave the new moves after the Author's note and update portion. So, I hope you think I wasn't hard on Misty, but maybe it's the whole how she was in the first season getting to me. Trust me; Misty will not have her best moments coming up soon in later chapters. And you read correctly, to break the cliché, Giovanni has a daughter and her generic nickname is Silver. Yes, it's intentional and will be more take that to clichés while we go through Kanto, again. So, seven gym battles each gym, that's a lot of battles and will make each chapter longer with the gym battles. And following Fire RedLeaf Green storyline except for a few changes will make this story really long. With how popular this is, I hope it's not because it's Pokémon and not for being a decent story. Remaining OCs will come in later chapters plus two of my own. Requesting captures in still on along with OCs and what do you think of Hilda, she isn't made out to be that she needs Ash? I still kept her independent personality I give my main characters. And you'll see what she has been telling Ash soon enough. Let's just say, Hilda won't be the only one with witty humor and innuendo like. And I might look into Brock's Pokémon World Tournament teams and other Rock types he and Forrest will use. That is really all I can say, the update on projects will be longer than this, so I'll see you next time for chapter five while will be long because of the battles, so expect League of Ultimates long. How a good day so I'll leave the next title chapter:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five: <em>_**Gym Battles and Rematches at the Pewter City Gym!**_

_Once arriving to the Pewter City Pokémon Gym, the heroes meet Brock's family and the new gym leader Forrest. After getting to know another, it was time for their match. Ash, Leaf, and Red battled Brock and Hilda, Bianca, Oliver, and Leonard battle forest. What new tricks Forrest has in his team. What new strategies Bianca has made for the gym, and will Totodile and Larvitar get their first Kanto gym wins?_

* * *

><p><strong>Update on stories and upcoming projects<strong>

**Pokémon Black and White: Best Wishes Remix **is still on chapter 3 and 4, so still got a long way to go until the end of Best wishes. So I won't give up on it, no need to worry. I will make Best Wishes good to those who didn't like it.

**Pokémon: When Pokeworlds Collided **chapter 12/11 is still in planning so haven't got a chance to write it yet will soon and expect to be long around 20+ pages.

**Consequences are not always Best Wishes **chapter 2 in planning as well. It might take some time, but I hope to finish it someday. Hope for more followers/favorites soon too.

**Pokémon Black and White: Journey through Unova** is currently going to be rewritten in the same story format my Pokémon stories are, longer battles, explanations, etc.

My older and recent stories will be rewritten too. Stuff like my SSB series will be rewritten because I felt it should be better and since whom I based the series on isn't improving, I should myself.

* * *

><p><strong>New Upcoming projects<strong>

Mostly Fairy Tail, Pokémon, Sonic, and Kingdom Hearts stories, and might do a School Days story someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail Re: Deluxe: <strong>A complete retelling of the Fairy Tail anime. Alternate Universe where Lisanna is not in Edolas and a member of Team Natsu, not replacing Lucy. Hints to obvious ships and Nakama.

**Team Natsu's weekend adventure: **Post Edolas arc. Team Natsu along with Wendy, Charles, Lisanna, and Juvia decide to leave Magnolia for a little fun. What crazy adventures will they have and will the infamous team keep out of trouble?

**Lucy's big story: **To get back at Natsu and Gray's childish prank, Lucy writes an interesting story and has Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Charles, Juvia, Elfman, and Mirajane listen in and comment. What could the story be? A Take that to the 'replace Lucy with Lisanna' Cliché

**Dramatic Readings of a Heartfilia: **After the Magic Games arc. Lucy learns some new magic and finds 'info' of the Fairy Tail members that she or Hibiki couldn't identify. So Lucy shares this 'info' with her Guild members as a wild ride that they have never witness before begins. A collection of bad/cliché Fairy Tail stories read to you by Lucy and Fairy Tail.

**Natsu's Christmas present: **Post Edolas arc. Christmas is coming in Magnolia and Fairy Tail is celebrating their first Christmas with Lucy, their new members, and their returned member Lisanna. Natsu wants to find a present for his old friend. Natsu/Lisanna, hints to Gray/Cana/Juvia and hint to Erza/Jellal.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon<strong>

**Pokémon Underground: **Series of illegal Pokémon battles has surfaced in Kanto and Champion Ash Ketchum must put a stop to it. Can he do so and free all the trainers and Pokémon apart of this. Othelloshipping. Rated T for violence and Suggestive Themes.

**Pokémon Black and White 2: Return to Unova: **Ash and his friends are plunged two years into the future and must stop a possible threat. To do so, Ash and Hilda meet Hilda's cousins Nate and Rosa who is starting their Pokémon journey. While traveling with them, they find Unova has changed. What is the big threat that has brought them from their time? Ash/Hilda and Friendship!Rosa/Hugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic the Hedgehog<strong>

**Sonic's other world Adventure:** After learning that Eggman is planning something in another world, Sonic, Sally, and few of his friends travel to a world similar to Chris' world and once turned humans they must stay/blend in into their human forms, must stop Eggman and keep both worlds safe. OCs parings and Sonic parings.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts<strong>

**Lucy Heartfilia's Kingdom Hearts Adventures: **Lucy and her teammates' world were swallowed by Darkness and the young stellar mage is chosen by the Keyblade and meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Traverse Town. Together, the four was save the worlds from the Darkness while Lucy must relocate her Nakama scattered throughout the worlds. Rated T.

**Final Fight reversed 2: Darkness in the Heart: **After the events of Final Fights reversed, Aqua has been acting strange as it seems Xehanort still has a hold on her heart. Aqua is falling into darkness and the only one of her side is Kairi. But are Kairi and her friends in danger of losing a friend to the darkness. Rated teen for blood, violence, and mild language.

* * *

><p><strong>Movesets of Ash's Pokémon<strong>

**Larvitar**

Sandstorm

Stone Edge

Rock Tomb

**Totodile**

Aqua Tail

Ice Beam

Ice Fang

Hydro Pump

**Pidgeot**

Aerial Ace

Heat Wave

Hurricane

Quick Attack


End file.
